The Three Seals
by Uncle Joe
Summary: What if the seal on Naruto's stomach failed when he was six, what if three more seals where placed upon him to hide his incredible power, what if the first failed in the forest of Death...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Three Seals**

Okay guys this is my new fic and like my other Naruto fics before it, it is a Harem hehehe…sorry im just livin every guys dream thru fanfiction…who doesn't….Anyway I need your help with this one…this fic is something that turned up in my head only recently…the idea has been used before but I hope I can give it a new twist…however if ANY OF YOU COME ACROSS A FIC A LOT LIKE THIS ONLINE PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN APOLOGIZE TO THE AUTHOR….anyway I hope you enjoy and that I can keep up to my original standards.

Oh this will not be a vote fic this time like VOK it will be Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten Temari and maybe Anko….your suggestions will be appreciated but they will be just suggestions…sorry if I sound like an ass.

FOREST OF DEATH AFTER FIGHTING ORICHMARU

Naruto groaned as he woke up, his gut hurt. He looked around and saw most of the rookie nine standing in a clearing, with a very tired looking Sasuke being tended to by Sakura. He stood up and almost cried out, his gut was killing him. He suddenly had a great fear of what had happened to him.

He turned his back on the group and lifted up his shirt and groaned, the seal had been damaged and was probably going to break but he wouldn't let that stop him. He recalled when he got this seal. He had been six, he was murdered. The ninja who did it had symbolically stabbed right through the seal, boy had that been a mistake. This stab wound had forced the seal into over drive, merging him with the demon fox within him, effectively destroying the seal, only leaving behind part of it. The part of the seal left behind contained the foxes consciousness and soul, leaving him with a human mind but the body of a half demon which was a bad thing, a very bad thing.

This half demon body changed his appearance drastically, claws, tails slight change in hair and eye color, it also made him a hell of a lot stronger and faster, about as strong and fast as he was when he drew on the demons chakra when he was normal. He then remembered something.

FLASHBACK

_Jiraiya sighed as he finished his work on the six year old screaming in pain before him as certain parts of his natural body that just didn't occur in humans where sealed away in an intricate and powerful seal._

_He had done his best at his sensei's orders, Sarutobi was currently watching, wanting to comfort Naruto but unable to until he was sure the ritual was done and it would be safe to do so. Jiraiya had worked a master piece on the boy, three seals one on top of the other. The first confined all the demon foxes Chakra back within its cage, but the chakra leaked in such a way that it benefited Naruto, he was constantly upgrading his chakra stores which where already massive for someone his age, however the merging process had changed Naruto's chakra signature, where as humans where blue and demons where red his as a deep purple indicating extreme potency but none of the evil that demons had. _

_His chakra was interesting, if the same amount of human and demon chakra was used to create some Kage Bunshins the results would be extremely different, where a human would create one the same amount of demon chakra would create one hundred, Naruto's was no where near that potent he would be able to create around twenty. _

_However it didn't end there, the Demon fox was not only the most powerful Biju (sp) or tailed beast, it was elementally neutral, while all others had a element and usually created their corporeal bodies out of it held together with their chakra, Kyuubi's body was made out of pure chakra, so he had control over all elements, earth, water, fire you name it. _

_The middle or second seal held these abilities away from Naruto's control or awareness really, he did know what was happening and why and he totally agreed to it, he didn't want to be hated even more than he was. _

_The final seal held as mentioned previously his physical changes but it held other things as well, an instantaneous healing rate, that made sure that anything not immediately fatal would heal in seconds, minor wounds and cuts would heal as soon as they happened. Sarutobi still wasn't entirely sure if Naruto could die in this form, he was pretty sure that he would but there was no way he could test it. This final seal also withheld the last of the physical changes, which where to his sight, hearing and sense of smell. _

_Sarutobi had run tests on them all, Naruto could read the fine print on a contract scroll from over a kilometer but he had to concentrate to do it, focus on that spot like a telescope, he could hear someone's heart beat if they where within one hundred feet ensuring they couldn't sneak up on him, he could also hear Sarutobi whisper while he was four hundred feet away. _

_He could also pinpoint the smell of Ichirakus (sp?) ramen stand while two kilometers from the village, but it was possible he just smelled it on himself, so he figured he could scent things within five hundred meters give or take fifty meters. He sighed as Naruto finally stopped screaming in pain and passed out. Jiraiya stood and wiped sweat off his brow, he looked exhausted, "There done, but I got to warn you Sarutobi, if any of them are broken after he turns twelve we cant change them back, because basically his half demon form is still there and it will age with him, its just hidden from sight because its not contained in this world anymore, or at least that's how I think it works, these seals where a back up the fourth created incase this happened, his note where vague. Hell I'm pretty sure that gaki didn't even know himself, it would be just like him, sigh he just had to go an put the greatest demon of all time into his own kid"._

_Sarutobi sighed, he had heard this rant before, only he and the Sannin knew, no one else it was far to dangerous, especially for Kakashi who had been devastated to learn that the kid he was supposed to be godfather for had died with his mother in childbirth. His father the fourth his mother just a simple village girl from one of the many farming communities outside of Konoha.He sighed, he hoped Naruto would understand when he found out._

FLASHBACK END

Naturally Naruto didn't know about his parentage, but he knew if the seal broke now and he changed physically he would be screwed, the village would banish him or try to kill him either way his life would be over his dreams shattered. He sighed, he stopped sulking and recomposed himself, while a few people believed he had a happy mask on and was hiding his pain they where just the folk that believe everyone has psychological problems. Naruto did wear a mask but all it was, was a dumb ass mask, he was genuinely that happy go lucky sure he did have his dark moments like with that kid Inari, but otherwise he was fine.

He dismissed it and got moving with his team.

Naruto withheld a groan and kept a smile on his face, the pain was getting unbearable. He had smiled and cheered as Sasuke fought and won using a technique he copied from Rock Lee, he had watched impassively as Shino had dealt with his opponent coldly, calmly and ruthlessly. Naruto had watched a little sickened at how that Sand shinobi had his neck broken and then turned out to be a puppet and won his match.

Naruto had cheered on Sakura when she faced Ino, and had been a bit shocked at the double knockout. He had been pissed at how casually that Sand kunoichi had dealt with the cute weapon throwing girl on Lee's team. Now he was heading down to win his own fight. He had sighed to himself as Shikamaru won his match with typical lack of effort.

Naruto endured Kiba's taunting and taunted back, his determination shining through, little did he know that Sarutobi watched able to clearly see what was wrong and wasn't entirely worried about he, he had planned to get Jiraiya to release the first seal soon anyway. He watched and waited.

Naruto smiled when he felt like snarling and ripping Kiba's throat out, how dare that bastard kick dirt on his dreams. However since the seals repressed his true abilities he was getting his ass kicked and the seal was hurting even worse. Only the third and Kakashi noticed that Naruto was clutching his stomach somewhere he hadn't been hit.

Sakura sighed, she had hoped Naruto would put up a better fight than this, she winched as he was hit in the stomach and sent rolling away, she groaned as Ino teased her about how he was losing. Naruto got up once again, he was saying something , well yelling something. "HOW DARE YOU STOMP ON MY DREAMS I'LL KILL YO….", Sakura and everyone else frowned as he stopped midway in his rant, he looked shocked.

BANG

Sakura eyes widened as Naruto suddenly rocketed backwards about three feet before he rolled to a stop, she looked at Kiba, he seemed shocked it meant he hadn't done anything. She looked around everyone looked shocked, except the Hokage who looked…contemplative.

Hinata felt like crying as Naruto was beaten up, she felt like screaming when he was knocked back from some unseen force. She watched him, hands clenched above her heart as he got up on his knees.

Naruto knew what was happening but he had to be sure, he forgot about the fight it wasn't important anymore. He ripped off his jacket and then his shirt, ignoring the cries of indignation from Sakura and Ino. The seal was glowing, he stared at it "NOOOO".

Sakura cried out in disgust when Naruto suddenly began to strip, she was the last to see the glow on his stomach. She watched in fascination, as a part of his stomach began to glow, he screamed out "NOOOO" this was shocked her and everyone most, he seemed horrified at what was happening.

The only impassive one was Gaara, he was meanwhile receiving the strangest advice from his 'mother'** "Watch and wait, this one is powerful do not kill him he will kill you"** he was actually worried for once in his life, someone who could kill him despite mothers protection.

Naruto tried to keep it in as the pain spread across his body, but he couldn't it was too much. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Hinata cried as he started to scream, it looked like he was in terrible pain.

Sakura gasped as he started to scream, he sounded like he was in a lot more pain than Sasuke had been when he got that seal thing from the freak in the forest. That was when everyone noticed it, his body appeared to be cracking up, thin little lines of a glowing white light appeared all over his body, slowly jaggedly almost like glass slowly cracking under pressure.

"AHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHHHHH" this began to freak out, he appeared to be in massive pain as he clutched at his stomach but he was also laughing as well. Kiba was the most freaked. Soon however the little lines of light stopped appearing and the light intensified. People began to look away or cover their eyes as the light grew. Soon everyone turned away but could still hear him, he screamed one last time and it ended. There was a pulse of light, and everyone felt a slight shockwave ripple through the building.

Sakura was the first to turn back and gasped, this was soon followed by more gasps and cries of surprise from almost everyone in the building. No one noticed the Leaf Jounin giving the Hokage looks as they lifted Kunai but with a wave of his hand they relaxed.

Hinata stared, where Naruto had been crouched was a small crater, someone was standing in the middle of it, he was definitely Naruto, but had had changed so much. His eyes where closed, that was the first thing she noticed. She then noticed that his remaining clothes seemed to have shrunk, his pants now ended a short distance from his knees and his sandals had broke open and where now discarded to his left. That's when it dawned on her, he had gotten bigger. He had grown at least a foot in height and his entire body had broadened, he didn't look like some muscle bound body builder that would be disgusting. He looked masculine. Unfortunately Hinata's closed mind and shy personality where unable to accurately describe what he was now.

Anko who was watching as well could put it easily; he was a whole lot of Man.

Hinata continued her observation, his muscle tone had increased considerably, after all this is Hinata his stalker no doubt she's fallen out of many a tree after seeing him take his shirt off. His short spiky hair now rested a little below his shoulders, its color had changed, instead of being a almost glowing gold color it was now a wild looking reddish gold that oddly looked like a lions mane. He had lost all the baby fat on his face giving his face a sharp hard edged look, his cute little whisker marks had deepened and lengthened giving him a feral look (Naruto on the bridge battle when he loses it). His eyes snapped open and Hinata gasped, they where the same deep blue but there were small traces of red here and there in his eye. He moved his arms back behind him and to either side (not sure how to put it hope u can see it) as he did so his mouth opened and he growled his head tilting back slightly.

That's when everyone noticed he had fangs, not Kiba's slightly elongated canines but real honest to Kami fangs, they seemed to grow longer as his mouth opened and when it close people where surprised he didn't puncture his lips. Then everyone noticed the final change, it was quite surprising really as they had been swishing about all over the place since this started. He had nine tails coming out of him just above his butt, right on his tailbone. They where a reddish gold same as his hair with pitch black tips, that swished and flicked seemingly with minds of their own. They never seemed to collide as they danced around behind him. This was just far to much for Hinata.

THUD

Kurenai got out of her shock long enough to notice Hinata had fainted and she turned back to studying the boy in front of her. He looked feral, he looked hot, she was ashamed she had such a reaction to someone so young but she couldn't really help it. While she was fighting rather effectively the blush that wanted to come to her face, other women where having more trouble or in just one case not bothering.

Ino stared, Naruto was hot now, while Sasuke had been pretty in a boyish way he had nothing on Naruto now, the tails both added to the wild look he had, but also looked damm cute as well. She never noticed her high blush and the small amount of drool on her chin.

Sakura was having more luck than her blonde rival, she managed to have a blush but stopped at drooling, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his bare chest. Unfortunately Inner Sakura wasn't really helping much. Inner Sakura while being a direct representative of Sakura's repressed emotions also had her own to deal with and thus was utterly shocked by Naruto's changed appearance. So shocked in fact she was reduced to very small child like sentences that still got her point across somehow **"ME WANT ME WANT ME WANT!!"** oh how Sakura wished she didn't agree with her inner self.

Temari had watched in awe and a little fear at what had happened, she was now torn between lust and terror. Terror because when he had been reviled her brother had taken a full step back, away from the boy, he practically reeked fear. She was also incredibly turned on by this younger man, she had thought his teammate was hot when she first met him and now hated herself for making an ass of herself because of that arrogant prick. The fact that this boy was also so dangerous as to make her brother Gaara feel fear was both terrifying and extremely exciting.

Anko was the only one openly showing her feelings of the situation. She was staring down at the boy practically salivating. Even Ibiki had moved away from her feeling the instinctive fear one feels when getting between a hungry predator and their prey, make no mistake Naruto was her prey.

If you think I'm done describing reactions…..you'd be wrong

The men where having different Reactions,

Sarutobi was thinking something along the lines of 'I wonder how powerful you are now Naruto' or some variation of that.

The rest of the boys in the room that where Naruto's age where intimidated, like a small runt of a lion trying to cross the territory of a lion four times its size who was defending a pride of lionesses (dunno why all the lion analogies…ahh who cares). The men in the room, which where Kakashi, Ibiki, Baki the Sand jounin, Asuma, Hayate the proctor and several of the medical nin watching just incase, where all pissed every single one of them. Why where they pissed, because they where intimidated on an instinctual level by some kid, they where also pissed cause they could practically smell the attraction that every female in the room had for the kid.

Except for one male, the sound jounin, barely stopped himself from licking his lips and grinning like Anko was, currently wishing he had bitten the boy as well, even if he hadn't been putting on a curse seal to just bite him. (if you cant guess who this sick fucker is you are one dumb biatch)

Sasuke woke up for a minute in his hospital bed which he had been placed in after his curse mark had been sealed, he had a feeling he was missing out on seeing something he would have really really enjoyed seeing. (come on if he isn't gay or at least bi I'm the president of the USA).

But I digress

Kiba summed up pretty much everyone's opinion in three little words "WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto smiled, he had detected a strange smell and the fox had been kind enough to point out what it was, feminine arousal, one problem it was coming from every woman in the room. "Well how to put this, hmm this is what I really look like, something happened to me when I was six that made me look like a fox and with the help of one of the Sannin I had it sealed away so I looked relatively normal if quite short. This is what I really look like, the sealing also had the bad side affect of sealing any and all abilities I gained via my transformation".

He saw disbelief on many faces, he couldn't help but feel a little frightened at how Anko was looking at him, but he also saw curious expressions on all of the Jounin's faces. "Well if you want to see my abilities why don't we just get on with this fight…eh Kiba?" Kiba to his shame jumped slightly at being addressed, he regained his resolve and growled, the entire time Akamaru had been whimpering while watching Naruto, but gaining confidence and strength from his masters resolve he growled and got into an attack position. Naruto smiled at them, a pleased happy smile, he spoke again "come on attack me Kiba I'm tired of waiting" Kiba grinned his fangs showing and nodded then he charges. Kiba was a little angry when he noticed Naruto not going into any type of defensive stance, but then saw his face was concentration he was watching Kiba's every move. Kiba charged.

Sakura quickly thought over Naruto's words, _'he deliberately held in his power to find acceptance and yet I still treated him like shit, that's great'_

'**don't mope about it sister, just make it up to him'**

'_how do I do that?' _

'**simple, get him in the sack' **Sakura blushed and couldn't respond straight away, just as she was about her inner self flooded her mind with images of herself kissing him with her hands on his bare chest, then images of her lying naked on him while tracing idly on his chest, and oh so many more. She was lucky Ino was having similar thoughts and vice versa otherwise they would have seen each other having nose bleeds. Kakashi however had seen this and smiled _'oh I'm so proud and if Naruto could teach me how to do that I'd call him Sensei hehe'_

Hinata had managed to wake up, and now saw how everyone who had been contemptuous of the runt in orange fighting the feral looking Kiba, now watched in interest, meanwhile Kiba was getting closer.

Naruto wasn't entirely sure why his instincts told him to stand still and wait for Kiba to attack him, all he knew was his tails where getting a bit restless. Suddenly when Kiba was within a few feet, he attacked, just not with what people where expecting. Three of his tails came from around his back and swatted Kiba away in a blur of color. Kiba finally came to a stop and bounded to his feet, he was about to yell out at Naruto when he saw Naruto's shocked face. It dawned on him that Naruto had not been expecting that to happen.

Naruto realized something almost immediately, he just gained the knowledge, his tails where hard to hurt, they where incredibly strong and fast, they could grow and stretch to incredible lengths and hold tremendous weights. However to attack outside the natural distance they had required chakra and his own concentration, when not concentrating they where a sort of defense system, not an absolute defense but still a good one. He tried stretching one and was pleasantly surprised when it went from the six foot tail to a twelve foot one.

Kiba saw Naruto concentrate as one of his tails stretched out over twelve feet, Naruto then smiled a smile that was many things, it was a pleased smile, it was an excited one as well, it was also a smile that turned on many women in the room, it was also a mischievous one. Now many finding out they have nine tails that can do many things like attack people and defend them would consider the possible battle applications of said appendages. Naruto by nature was fox like, and foxes or kitsune's by nature are tricksters and pranksters, Naruto was currently thinking of all the pranks he could pull with these appendages and their added reach. He shook his head and brought his mind back to the battle.

Sarutobi smiled; little did Naruto know that the seal had repressed a certain aspect of Naruto's personality, specifically an aspect that came from his Kitsune influence. This aspect was an advanced appreciation for the fairer sex, in laymen's turns Naruto was a player who was king of the game. Back to the battle.

Kiba began to sweat as Naruto's tails stopped their constant moving and formed a sort of cone around him, each tail was evenly spaced and slightly curved to form a sort of ball. Kiba suddenly realized that the large section in front of said cone was just large enough for him to fit into. The tails shot forward.

Sakura watched in awe as Naruto just stood calmly while his tails shot forward and whipped around the room doing their best to hit Kiba. Kiba was dodging while Akamaru was being apparently left alone. Kiba threw something at Akamaru who swallowed it, people with sharp enough eyes would see it was some sort of pill. Naruto's tails paused and pulled back to him as Akamaru grew bigger and his fur turned red. He suddenly jumped on Kiba's back. Kiba formed several hand seals and shouted out "Human Beast Clone" suddenly in a puff of smoke Akamaru became identical to Kiba.

Naruto's tails shot forward, this time with more targets it was easier for both to dodge. Naruto growled, as he retracted his tails that attack was useless they where just too slow right now to catch up. He smiled as he leapt forward.

Kiba grinned as Naruto gave up using his tails, the grin failed when Naruto began to move at a speed faster than his own. Kiba barely dodged Naruto's knee, somehow he was going for the right Kiba, little did he know he could smell which one it was. However as he moved out of the way of Naruto's flying body, he wasn't fast enough for his tails. The first thing he knew was that something wrapped around his foot and flung him into the floor, hard enough to make it crack.

Kiba stood a little wobbly, it was then he realized that Naruto was a foot away and his tails had Kiba pinned, wrapped around his arms legs and neck, for something that looked as soft as Akamaru's fur Naruto's tails where as hard as iron. Kiba did his best to struggle free, Akamaru started to run at Naruto still in his Kiba form, but he froze when a Kunai was put against Kiba's neck. Kiba stopped his struggle and looked at Naruto's face, the fox boy raised a single eyebrow, and Kiba gave a defeated sigh, he spoke words he didn't really want to "I surrender". He was lowered to the floor by the tails, Naruto smiled at him and walked off, Kiba flipped up his middle finger at Naruto's back and couldn't help but chuckle when the boys tails curled up with the very middle tail sticking straight up forming a crude much larger version of what Kiba had done.

Naruto walked calmly up the stairs, he figured he'd get a whole lot of questions afterwards and didn't think he could tell the truth, so he dredged up a lie he had prepared a long time ago, that he was actually a half demon, specifically a half fox demon. However it seemed that everyone was buying his original explanation for now, he started up the stairs and suppressed a smirk at the looks the kunoichi where giving him, he was a little shocked though that Hinata's jounin sensei was glancing at him as well. He walked past Hinata who was blushing crimson as he went past, he smirked and stopped in front of her, he turned his whole body towards her and smiled wide making her blush even more "Hey Hinata are you Okay you look ill?" it was obvious by his smile he knew what was going on, instead of putting a hand to her forehead to check her temperature one of his tails rested on her forehead. Her eyes widened, she swayed slightly and then promptly fainted as Naruto leaned closer to her. However before she could hit the ground his tails wrapped around her keeping her from falling, he smiled again as his tails lifted her and deposited her gently in her sensei's arms.

However he wasn't done, as Kurenai made sure she had a good grip on Hinata she felt the tip of one of Naruto's new tails lightly brush under her chin. She gasped and blushed, her blush deepened as she saw the mischievous grin on his face; he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Asuma growled as he did it but didn't do anything. Naruto started walking again, leaving behind a blushing woman and an unconscious girl who had a large smile on her face.

Naruto walked past Ino as he joined his sensei and female teammate, as he walked past he noticed the look on her face, he gave her a lady killer smile as one of his tails darted in and touched a very very private place then left, however it was too fast for her teammates to see. However they didn't miss her reaction, she gasped and shivered slightly she stared at Naruto's back as he walked past.

He walked up to his team and just smiled, and turned to the board to see who would fight next. Sakura was suddenly very disappointed, he had quite obviously touched Hinata and her Sensei with his tails, and even if she hadn't seen anything he had done something to Ino, why not her. She sighed, and the gasped when she felt something touch her side she giggled as something touched just under her ribs and began to sway back and forth.

Sakura looked up at Naruto who was watching her, suddenly all of his tails shot towards her and began to tickle her, she doubled over in laughter trying to fend of the tails as they rubbed across her most ticklish spots, he stopped soon after as the board said who was going to fight next.

HINATA HYUUGA VS NEJI HYUUGA

Hinata seemed to withdraw into herself at this, Naruto quickly shot one of his tails over to her making several people in-between jump back in surprise.

Hinata was terrified, she jumped when something tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and gasped at first not realizing what it was, after all she only saw a black tip that looked almost like a blade. She then calmed down and blushed, suddenly rocketing from terror to calm to extreme nervousness in an amazingly short time frame. She blushed crimson when the tail touched the top of her head, she was curious as to what Naruto was doing as was everyone else in the room. The tail seemed to be trying to force her head down, she suddenly caught on and was tearing up about to start sobbing when the tail swept into her view once again.

The tail stayed still for a second before beginning to slowly swish side to side, Hinata believed it looked like a moving finger, almost like when someone moves their index finger side to side to indicate a negative. She gasped when it dawned on her this was exactly the point, the tail then swept under her chin and she giggled at its softness as well as the pleasant sensation of the fur against her skin. The tail seemed to be forcing her head up, this time she went with the motion, it then curled slightly bringing her head to face its owner, she looked into Naruto's eyes and all he did was nod before the tail retracted itself.

Hinata frowned she had no idea what he had meant by that, then it dawned on her 'head down is bad, he wants me to hold my head up high, he wants me to be brave to stand proud, well I will, I will be brave for Naruto, and then he will like me and then we can have se….NO TIME FOR THAT NOW' she dismissed the quickly rising perverted thoughts and diminished but didn't get rid of the blush on her face at the fact Naruto had touched her and provided her with support. She walked down into the arena where Neji already waited.

Kurenai beamed, she had never seen Hinata walk so confidently in the entire time she had known the girl and all because of Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, he would never again doubt Naruto's ability to change someone's point of view, he had turned a shy demure little girl into a brave young woman with a simple touch and no actual words, and after all he had changed the heart of an A-rank nukenin with a simple impassioned speech. He smiled to himself and turned back to the fight.

As Hinata stood in front of her opponent there was a loud wet slightly sickening sound from somewhere in the room, she looked around and saw several people looking at Naruto. He smiled sheepishly "what you didn't think I'd always walk around with those friggin tales", now everyone else looked sheepish as it was a kind of dumb situation. Hinata giggled slightly and turned back to face her opponent, the fight began.

(gonna skip this bit guys, sorry alright, it is a major turning point for Hinata but the aftermath is the real turning point in the story particularly this one)

Neji charged Hinata as she stood holding her side, suddenly something blurred in front of him and he was held by something else. He looked at what was holding him, it was the jounin "Why did you interfer?"

"This match is over Neji" said his own sensei Gai

"That be right, the main house gets the special treatment" he said as he turned back towards the lavender eyed heir, he barely stopped himself from gasping. The transformed Naruto was standing in front of him, his teeth bared in a snarl the overly large canines looked ready to rip into the prodigy however it was his eyes that scared him the most, instead of the changed blue with bits of red they where completely red and glowed slightly. He then noticed that everyone of the nine tails was back and pointed at him barely six inches away from touching him, it was only then only then that he noticed the tips had changed color. They had changed into sharp metal points that would have torn him apart if he had moved that six inches forward.

The tails retracted and the fox like boy turned his back on him and faced Hinata.

Hinata looked up at her savior, she tried to smile when she felt an incredible pain in her chest she began to fall but something caught her and lowered her to the floor. She opened her eyes and felt a great upwelling of warmth in her chest as her crush looked down on her with obvious concern. "Na-Naruto-kun di-did I change?" she managed to get out as she felt her consciousness slipping from her "you sure did Hinata" Hinata felt like she was going to cry but she slipped into unconsciousness.

Naruto turned from Hinata as she was taken away by the medics and faced the silently fuming Neji, "Neji" he said as he walked past him "if we meet in the finals, you will die" his voice made even the ever stoic Hyuuga shiver in fear as it was filled with such venom as well as what sounded frighteningly enough like malicious glee, as if the speaker would enjoy said activity immensely.

Naruto walked past the Hyuuga and he smiled he could smell his fear. He walked back up the stands as the second last match was quickly decided. He chuckled and Sakura giggled at Lee's enthusiasm, Naruto sniffed the air as Gaara used his sand to transport himself to the arena floor, he didn't smell quite human **"That boy smell familiar kit"**

"Kyuubi?" Naruto whispered so quietly only he could hear

"**Yeah we can talk now we could have when you where six but those fucking seals that damm pervert put on you suppressed that, oh and speak inside your mind to avoid suspicion stupid monkey"**

"_oh okay, and shut your face you tail less fuzz ball"_

"**damm humans, no respect once I figure out what's so familiar about that boy I'll tell you, oh and before I go the reason your tail tips became metal is the second seal the ablity seal has slipped slightly but only slightly. You already know my ablities over all elements well metal is an element a rare one too, now you can only make your tips metal so far so I suggest you either try to make them all metal or try to make the tips use other elements, also my chakra is slowly being converted over into yours by the time your thirty you will have near limitless chakra"**

"_oh okay but if I released that seal would I be able to use all the elements" _

"**Nope, now before you go off and spout some of your useless flesh babble let me explain, I've studied these seals for six years, the seal the contained your form was breakable and removable, the others will actually kill you if you remove them, I doubt the pervert or that old monkey you call the Hokage know that part, their meant to limit your power. The abilities seal is quite ingenious really, I doubt many demons including some of the higher level ones could create something like this, it unlocks slowly upon your activation of each separate element it requires you to actually train to unlock more control over my abilities with each elements. You following so far"**

"_yeah I have to unlock each element and then like every other person I have to master it, however unlike with humans it will be different where as they have to master it via learning techniques with said element, I merely have to practice using said Natural element, to use an example I could unlock the fire element and when I master it, I can control any flame, does this mean I can control fire Jutsu's even if I'm not the one to set it off?"_

The fox took his time to answer, or at least he seemed to in reality he was just shocked that Naruto had given such an intelligent and correct response. **"you are correct kit however no you can not control enemy Jutsu's and you will still feel the full force if they hit you, so my advice for right now is don't get hit. However once you do master all these elements you could simply raise a wall of an particular element that will cancel out an elementally based attack, just don't be dumb enough to try and counter with an element that will increase its damage level like wind against fire"**

Naruto nodded mentally _"Thanks fuzzy"_

Naruto tuned back into his surroundings and was a little surprised to find only a few seconds had passed. He didn't notice Sakura eyeing one of his swishing tails

Lee was about to attack Gaara and start the fight when a rather strange sound was emitted from the platforms, it took Lee a second to work out what it was it sounded like a groan, or maybe a moan either way it was a completely pleased sound as well. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised at what he saw.

Sarutobi giggled quietly to himself as he watched what had happened, Naruto was standing ramrod straight both his hands on the railing in front of him apparently clenching very hard, his head was held back so he was looking at the ceiling but his eyes where closed a wide smile on his face, he groaned again. Sarutobi then focused on the reason for his groans, Sakura totally oblivious to the reactions Naruto was having was currently clutching one of his tails and alternating between squeezing and stroking it.

Sakura giggled to herself as she played with one of Naruto's tails when he suddenly groaned, she looked up at him and studied his expression 'if I didn't know better I'd say he's having an…OH MY GOD' Sakura gasped as she let go of his tail and backed away blushing an incredibly deep red. She looked around the room and noticed everyone was staring at them, she looked away from everyone but came face to face with Ino, who to her shock looked jealous.

Meanwhile Ino was thinking _'it should be me that makes him groan like that not forehead girl'_

Naruto meanwhile was recovering _'what the fuck was that?, it felt so good I couldn't move'_

"**The pink hair vixen was stroking one of your tails, for kitsunes which you are now one of have extremely sensitive tails when it comes to members of the opposite sex. It is strange if an enemy or a woman who you didn't know which would be your case since your male grabbed your tail you would feel nothing other than what they actually did to it. However if a woman your attracted to like that girl just then where to play with your tail it would be the same as if she was doing the same to your…ahem plumbing… without the messy consequences at the end."**

"_oh"_

Naruto regained his composure and saw everyone was looking at him "WHAT YOU GOT A PROBLEM?" everyone immediately turned away from him. However the women in the room where all thinking something along the lines of 'I want to make him groan like that' except for one, a certain purple haired snake using kunoichi who was thinking something along the lines of 'oh yeah once I get that fox alone I'm gonna make him groan like that I wonder what sounds I'll make'.

Naruto currently unaware of a certain nymphomaniacs plans for him, he leaned back against the wall next to Sakura she was blushing at his proximity after what had happened. He smiled to himself as he leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear "we'll finish later" her eyes widened and she looked at him, a mix of fear, excitement and suspicion that he was just messing with her. She pulled a Hinata, simply she fainted. Naruto caught her with his tails and turned back to the fight leaving her safely wrapped up in his tails behind him. He didn't notice Ino's jealous and angry looks, little did he know that despite all the built up animosity towards him and his dumb ass ways, his transformation which changed him to childishly cute to in two words hot stuff had made all the females in the room and one male attracted to him.

This however seems very shallow, but if you consider how utterly annoying he can be and how oblivious he is it is easy to understand that once he had attractive features they would be able to see his endearing qualities that much easier this is still shallow and disappointing but it is only mildly shallow. However back to the story.

Naruto watched in apprehension Gaara's abilities with sand, he had a sense of foreboding as to how dangerous this match actually was he also had a great fear that it wasn't actually Gaara controlling the sand. Kyuubi confirmed his fears **"the boy is another vessel, specifically the vessel of Shukaku the one tailed Raccoon the incarnation of Sand" **Naruto gasped and whispered "Shit" however everyone attributed it too Lee's continually blocked attacks.

Naruto moved in front of Kakashi and gave him a pointed look, he began to whisper so only Kakashi could hear him. "Warn Gai, Gaara is another tailed Beast holder, the Shukaku, the one tail Kyuubi told me its how he controls sand. The kid is unstable since Shukaku wont let him sleep ever, this fight could become really bad really fast" Kakashi's visible eye widened and he nodded slightly and moved off to talk to Gai.

Naruto moved back to talk to Sakura.

Kankuro and Temari where talking, "I'd like to find out about that kid with the tails and why Gaara fears him" said the pig tailed kunoichi.

"Well you can go find out, if he scares Gaara I wont have no contact with him, and Temari be careful be very careful, the leaf where attacked by the Nine tailed Demon fox 13 years ago, you get me?" whispered the puppet user. Temari just nodded having already figured that out, however no one else had made the connection between nine tails and fox like features on a 13yr old boy and the nine tailed demon fox just yet except for Shikamaru but he saw no danger and considered it too troublesome to tell anyone else.

Naruto looked up from the fight to see a blonde bombshell walking towards him. He took the time to study her, blond pig tails giant fan, her style of dress was appropriate for being a ninja and was no doubt comfortable but it was also good looking on her. He had seen how she fought, it was vicious but intelligent. Once he was done with the fighting style analysis and general appearance his logical battle mind lost dominance and was replaced with his normal male mind which promptly forgot all that had been considered and admired her body.

Long slender well shaped legs, delicate soft looking skin with lots of hard muscle underneath that could be seen rippling slightly as she walked very generous curves in all the right places, a well sculpted face with deep green eyes. He smiled unknowingly as he looked her up and down.

Temari smirked when she saw the former blonde checking her out, she decided to have some fun with him before she asked serious questions. She stopped a foot from him and leaned forward slightly "see anything you like?" he smiled at her, and a strange twinkle appeared in his eyes that made her feel flustered as well as nervous like she had bitten of more than she could chew, a whole lot more. She blushed when he took a step closer so the gap of a foot was closed to mere inches, he leaned closer so she could feel his warm breath on her face as she looked up into his. (AN remember he's a good foot taller than he used to be making him taller than everyone else in his age group including Kankuro and Temari who are a couple years older than him) "And if I do what do I get?" he asked as a tail brushed her side causing her to shiver.

She placed a hand on his bare chest and lightly traced her fingers across his skin causing him to shiver this time, she looked him right in the eyes and licked her lips "I'm sure I can think of something?", he grinned wide bearing his fangs, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sakura was awake and glaring at Temari, he slowly set her down still slightly amazed at his control over his new limbs. He then moved his tails behind and around Temari and pulled her up against him. The entire time Lee was still trying to get through Gaara's defenses.

Sakura watched as Naruto flirted with the girl from sand, she just wished it was her pressed against his chest not some foreign ninja. **"GET THAT NO GOOD HUSSY OFF NARUTO-KUN" **

"_YEAH…wait Kun?"_

"**YEAH COME ON GIRL GET IN THERE"**

"_no I'll wait till shes gone then invite him on a date, buy him some Ramen and he'll be mine"_

"**I hope your plan works but if you see the way he's looking at all the girls here it could mean war if you keep him to yourself"**

"_You mean share him…I dunno I'll think about it"_

Meanwhile outside Sakura's mind, Temari had gasped when he pulled her up against him. She had been trying to think of a way to escape this situation and get back in control of both herself and him when he leaned his face down into the crook of her neck and bite her very lightly. Once she realized where he was going she tried to get out but as soon as his teeth touched her neck her mind blanked out completely, his tongue flicked against her neck and she moaned quietly. This while not drawing attention like Naruto's previous groans thanks to Sakura did gain some attention, Sakura and Ino where both quietly fuming while Kankuro was just staring at the pair in shock he had expected his sister to flirt slightly to help question the kid with the tails, but now she was wrapped up in his tails being given a hickey by the looks of it.

Temari was totally oblivious to the attention they where getting as she closed her eyes and whimpered slightly as he bit a little more and began to suck on her neck, his arms went around her waist and she unconsciously put her arms around his neck and leaned her head to the right giving him more access. The suction increased a whole lot more causing her to moan once again a little louder his time, drawing the attention of one more person. Kakashi looked over at his student 'oh Naruto's just giving a hickey to that sand girl' he did a double take 'Naruto's giving her a Hickey, GO NARUTO GO, damm kid I got to find out how he does it and then score, maybe they could write an Icha Icha book about him that would be great' Kakashi giggled slightly and turned back to the fight.

No one had realized it yet but Naruto was releasing very mild pheromones that increased the level of arousal any female around him felt (used this before in VOK but hey it's a good concept).

Naruto pulled back slightly and admired the fresh glistening new bruise that had formed on the skin of Temari's neck, he gave it a licked it then kissed it and pulled back slightly leaving a path for her to escape.

Temari took a few seconds to realize the sensation on her neck had stopped, she opened her eyes and looked into a pair of blue and red eyes that seemed to be filled with laughter. She stared into this pair of eyes for a moment before she remembered what had happened, she gasped and her hand flew to the wet spot on her neck she took a step back and blushed crimson. She'd just been given a hickey by a kid who's name she'd only learned by reading a board, more importantly a kid who was at least two years her junior and in front of a crowd. He was smiling at her just waiting for a reaction.

She considered it strange that she hadn't slapped him already, she tried to compose herself "so uhh…uhh how did you transform?" she was surprised when a terribly sad look crossed his face and then he grimaced "Well from what I understand, and I'm sure this will be quite a shock" he said as team ten and their sensei, Kakashi and Sakura leaned closer "I awoke me heritage when I turned six, specifically my half demon heritage" everyone gasped, Temari took a step back and immediately regretted it at the pained look he quickly hid "heres the real shocker though, I'm apparently half Kitsune or Demon fox, and my coloration and number of tails indicate my parentage, so which demon foxes do we know that are red and have nine tails" all the Konoha nin gasped again "exactly Kyuubi no kitsune or apparently dear old dad".

"**Umm kit your not that far off from the truth"**

"_WHAT?"_

"**well I just found out myself by seeing your DNA okay so don't blame me, and I'm not your dad, I'm well your uncle you see my sister another Nine tails married a Human your father, I don't know who it is so I can't tell you sorry. The reason I attacked was because I heard she'd been murdered during child birth when she would have been weak. This is also the reason your so powerful, see I thought you had the fox like features because of the thing that happened when you where six, but apparently I was wrong and so was everyone else, what they did get right was your inheritance of my abilities and chakra."**

"…_damm"_

"**yep hopefully that's it for plot twists"**

"_what?"_

"**never mind, sort of a private joke, anyway that's it, so simply you're my nephew and your half demon fox but you have the nine tails because of me when you should have only one and would have only one for your entire life. The other seals work exactly the same as we discussed before, now I saw how you dealt with that blonde vixen and it brought a tear to my eye…sniff…I'm so p-proud" **

"_oh shove it Kyuubi, or do you want me to call you uncy Kyu eh?"_

"**Damm gaki anyway your gonna live for a long time kit, where a full fledge demon fox can live for basically forever unless they get fucked over like I did…ahem…anyway a half demon will only live about five hundred years, but in your case it will probably be thousands of years due to my influence"**

"_What's this got to do with the vix…AH I mean Temari" _

"**well when you mate, which you can with several vixens you will give them a mark which will tie them in to your life force by giving them some of your chakra, basically they will age and live as long as you do and they will only survive a few short years after your death if you die within the next hundred years, after that they die with you, so yeah I think that's it"**

"_okay goodbye…Uncy Kyu"_

"**DAMM GAKI"**

Naruto tuned back into the word "or at least a Kitsune exactly like him which means a relation" he then gauged their reactions, surprise and shock naturally but no hate no anger not even from Temari who had a slight look of understand. "its why Gaara smells weird" he said as Lee began to take of his weights. Temari gasped but before she could respond Lee's weights hit the ground shaking the building and making massive craters. Temari's and everyone else's eyes widened at this display, he began to move at incredible speeds, he gained the advantage.

The fight progressed quickly, however it still ended in Gaara's favor, Naruto growled when Gaara crushed Lee's arm and leg. He then watched in utter disinterest as Choji was quickly defeated. "You can tell everyone words going to spread quickly anyway, and knowing you Ino everyone in the village will know in about an hour maybe two" Ino blushed and Naruto began to walk away retracting his tails when Temari grabbed his arm "what do you know about Gaara" she whispered fiercely anger and fear flashing in her beautiful eyes. "He's the container of Shukaku" she flinched and glared at him daring him to tell anyone else "how do I know because I'm one too" her eyes widened but she didn't let go "not only am I a Half demon but sealed within my belly is my uncle Kyuubi no Kitsune, what I told you about him maybe being my dad was originally a lie but he told me I was almost right on the spot, his sister was my mother". Temari's eyes widened even further at this "I won't tell anyone" she promised, though she didn't know why she promised unknown to her she was attracted to Naruto not only on a physical level but a mental one as he had her on the ropes before when they flirted.

Naruto smiled down at her, he then noticed they where alone up on the stands the winners of the prelims where down on the ground receiving instructions apparently, these two had been overlooked for the moment. "Well before I go down there, there is one more thing I have to do" Temari immediately suspected what it was and unconsciously inched forward. He kissed her. Her eyes widened and then slowly closed as she snaked her arms around his neck, his tongue flicked against her lips in a silent question, she opened her mouth allowing him access and he immediately began to explore both with his tongue and hands. She moaned into his mouth as he simultaneously battled against her tongue and squeezed her ass. They where like that for a few more seconds when a loud and pointed cough broke through the haze, they broke apart and looked down to see the Hokage, the other people who passed as well as Ibiki and Anko watching them.

Temari blushed and hide her face in his chest while clutching onto his shoulders

Naruto spoke first "Hey can't you see where a little busy here?" Sarutobi chuckled to himself but answered as he should "I think your disturbing the other semi-finalists" Naruto threw him a quizzical glance "other than her brothers I think there enjoying the show unless their gay" Shikamaru and Dosu grinned. Kankuro glared at him while Neji, Shino and Gaara remained as stoic as ever. "I know you did old man" Temari gasped at Naruto's disrespect for the village leaders and glared when the old ninja blushed and looked away. "What bout you Ibiki?", Ibiki just shrugged, he looked at Anko.

Anko grinned "I don't mind as long as I get some too" Temari gasped and tightened her grip on Naruto while all the males in the room looked at her like she was crazy, Naruto chuckled "okay" this called all attention back to him. He distinctly heard Sarutobi mutter something about 'I hope he can keep up with her', Naruto chuckled and let Temari go she sighed and straightened out her uniform before walking down the stairs to join the group.

They picked the numbered balls out of a box, the whole time Kankuro was glaring at either Temari or Naruto. Naruto grinned at the results.

Match 1 Naruto Uzamaki vs. Neji Hyuuga

Match 2 Gaara vs. Sasuke

Match 3 Shino Abrurame vs. Kankuro

Match 4 Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari

Match 5 Dosu Kinuta vs. winner of match 4

Naruto smiled as he left waving to Temari, totally aware he was being followed by Anko.

Well since I winged this chapter like I always do in my fanfics I hope it is not difficult ot understand so let me give you a run down.

Naruto is a half demon, who's father was the fourth Hokage and mother was Kyuubi's as yet unnamed sister. He managed mature his half demon form at age six, a normal half demon kitsune would have one tail, he had nine due to Kyuubi's influence. He had three seals placed upon him one to hide his appearance, one to make sure he gained his elemental abilities slowly and another to make sure he gained Kyuubi's chakra slowly but faster than before. Now Jiraiya and the third think his appearance is due to Kyuubi, soon it will spread that he is actually a half demon, Sarutobi will question him and learn everything next chapter hopefully this cleared it up for you.

Preview of next chapter

"MY DAD WAS THE FOURTH?"

"**NO WONDER I HATE MY BROTHER IN LAWS THERE ALL BASTARDS"**

also a lot of Naruto Anko action depends on my mood if you will see a Lemon until then. JA NE

JA NE


	2. Chapter 2

Three Seals

Okay time for Chap two of three seals uhh heres the Harem list.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten Temari and maybe Anko this was what it was.

Joe: Hey Naruto who owns your franchise again

Naruto: Not you

Joe: yeah wait what NO YOUR MINE

Naruto: quick get him Anko

Joe: NOOOO (sobs) alright I don't own Naruto just don't cut those off I need those

PREVIOUSLY ON THREE SEALS

Naruto smiled as he left waving to Temari, totally aware he was being followed by Anko.

STORY CONTINUES

Naruto could feel Anko following him he walked without direction throughout the halls of the tower soon ending up in the temporary housing area where there were conveniently

nearby beds. Anko licked her lips and grinned she was just about to pounce onto the shirtless genin when he dodged into a room ruining her chance. She followed him into the room and was quite surprised when he was just sitting in a chair waiting for her.

Naruto grinned slightly when Anko walked into the room he savored the look of surprise on her face. He decided it would be a good idea to play still not entirely sure why Anko had followed him, he had yet to notice that he had brought them both to a room with a bed but he would soon enough.

Anko felt a flush come to her face as Naruto looked her up and down obviously checking her out she looked him over in return and felt heat rise in between her thighs as she studied his muscular body. She wondered if everything got bigger. She would hopefully find out soon she walked over to the boy swaying her hips seductively and grinned when she saw the age old hunger light up in his eyes. "I'm sure you know why I'm here kid" he smiled slightly "yeah not to interrogate me, your just here to…play" she shivered slightly as he said play, his eyes had lit up and his tone had changed making her focus waver slightly.

She felt like she was losing control over the situation so she took a deep breath to clear her head, however if she had known a thing or two about half demons and their pheromones she would have known this was a bad idea. Her vision clouded for a second and before she knew it she was dropping her trench coat on the floor and advanced on the surprised genin.

Anko pushed him back further into the chair and straddled him so she was sitting in his lap. Naruto's eyes widened at how forward she was being she then grabbed his chin and titled his head up slightly and kissed him full on the lips.

Anko wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this she had been attracted to him surely but her normal method with men was to scare them off not let them get close to her, despite her jaded reputation she'd only had sex with one man in her life and that was for a mission no real relationship. She kept the kiss as it was not deepening it yet she felt so right so good with how this was going, she gasped slightly when Naruto's tongue licked her bottom lip and her gasp gave him his opening.

Anko moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth she pushed back with her own tongue but soon she lost the battle and her tongue laid submissive as his own explored her mouth, running along her teeth and then along the walls and roof of her mouth causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine. She grinned into the kiss as she suddenly pushed against his tongue and invaded Naruto's mouth, now it was her turn she began to explore his mouth and she bucked slightly in his lap when his hands gripped her hips.

When she bucked in his lap her crotch rubbed against a rising lump on his pants causing him to groan, they broke for air when they did they looked into each others eyes for a moment. Anko found herself lost in the deep blue and slightly red depths of Naruto's eyes while he found her own pupil less brown eyes fascinating. Anko decided to press her advantage however temporary she moved her head to the right. Naruto gasped as she kissed along his jaw line and moved to his ear he moaned quietly when she began to lick and nibbled his ear lobe, she soon moved back.

Anko experimentally ran along a tongue along his cheek, what had once been just slight indentations on his skin where now furrows in his cheeks she ran her tongue inside one and was quite surprised when he shivered violently and moaned loudly. She grinned to herself she'd have to remember this little tidbit as she moved down to his neck. She ran her tongue down his neck and enjoyed the shivers that ran through his body and how he would tighten his grip on her hips. She began to suckle on the dip of his neck quite enjoying the groans he was not making, she idly wished he had kept his tails out but dismissed it as she quickly drew a kunai. She noticed how he immediately tensed, she pulled back, shortly admired the love bite and looked him in the eyes she however half regretted this action and half loved it, she wanted to cry when she saw no fear in his eyes only trust she brought the kunai up still looking in his eyes, she sliced into his neck drawing blood she dropped the kunai and moved her head to the cut.

Naruto groaned and shivered as she began to lick up his spilt blood and then began to suck at the cut. Naruto knew his body would heal the cut quickly but he concentrated and made sure it would heal like normal person's wound. He moaned as her mouth covered his cut and her tongue ran over the wound again and again until the blood flow ceased. He couldn't deny it now his already too small pants where not painfully tight, she pulled back and licked a small spot of blood of her lips and grinned at him mischievously. Naruto decided two could play at this game, he bared his fangs and growled slightly he moved forward and bite her neck. However he immediately pulled back and saw and smelled her fear he moved his hands from her hips to her waist, changing it from a exciting grip to a comforting one "Anko what's wrong?".

Anko looked at him in fear, the kid was sevenn years her junior (Anko's twenty in my fic not twenty four) and she was afraid to tell him something pretty much everyone older than him by five year knew already, she didn't really want to tell him she wanted to run and hide but something told her to stay and confide in him. She sat back and pulled off her fishnet shirt causing him to gasp, she grabbed his hand and placed it at a spot on her neck.

Naruto wasn't sure what she was getting at, then he saw the seal "Orochimaru" he growled out he felt her tense "That bastard gave this to you huh? Guess I have another reason to kill him" Anko looked at him in shock and decided to explain "Orochimaru was my personal sensei he taught me everything I know and then when he had no more use for me he gave me the curse seal and left me behind" she immediately noted his silence and looked down dejectedly and began to rise. She gasped when he pulled her into a tight embrace; the concept was so foreign she didn't immediately figure out what he was doing _'he-he's hugging me' _she couldn't help it this time, she began to cry into his neck, crying an action only Orochimaru had seen her do when he abandoned her.

Naruto just held her as she cried, he began to understand the abandoned apprentice to the traitors snake Sannin she would have been ridiculed "I understand Anko" she pulled back sharply tears streaking down her face "how can you possibly understand?" he raised a single eyebrow and she immediately understood "sorry" he smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't be" Anko was in shock she had followed the boy to get a little tactile pleasure before scaring him half to death and now she was sitting in his lap crying her heart out because he understood what she had been through, the loneliness and ridicule. She quickly surmised that he probably had it a hell of a lot worse of than she ever did. When this thought hit her she came to a decision _'I'll be dammed if I'm gonna let him walk out of here with one hell of a good memory to look back on'_.

Naruto was having the same thoughts however "hey Anko I'll give you a mark that will have nothing but good memories" she looked up in surprise and the gasped and moaned as he sunk his teeth into her neck a short distance from her curse seal. He however failed to realize the significance of this action as he did it by instinct however Kyuubi knew exactly what the boy had done. He'd marked the woman, now she was tied to him and only him the mark or bite scar he would give her would tie her to him permanently and vice versa. She would have eternal life youth and beauty as long as he was alive, until the boy turned one hundred if he died she would outlive him for only a few years but after that if he died it would be only a few seconds afterwards. She would now heal like him as well, but Kyuubi realized something **'god damm he instinctively knew that curse seal was the 'mark' of Orochimaru and his chakra that he's pumped it from the bite will destroy it' **he thought. No one but Kyuubi noticed that curse seal seemed to flake away leaving nothing but flawless skin where it had once been.

WARNING KIDS LEMON BEGINS HERE

She moaned again and began to buck in his lap eliciting groans from him, she moaned again and her motions became frantic that simple bite made her feel like she was going to orgasm, she was extremely surprised when she did. Naruto groaned as her motions increased and tempo and then suddenly stopped, she cried out and grabbed the back of his head with one hand and raked her nails down his back with the other. He then felt something wet splash against his legs, he figured out what it was, she had had an orgasm. He pulled back and looked at her face, she soon calmed down from the heights she had been driven too. She grinned at him sheepishly her face flushed, she stood up and pulled him with her. When they where both on their feet she quickly unclasped her bra and threw it to the side, Naruto gaped as she proceeded to strip totally naked. His first thought was how perfect her body was, smooth silk like skin which was a pearly white underneath her clothes a small trimmed patch of dark hair rested above her vagina, he then studied her chest she was very big under that fishnet shirt.

Naruto yelped when she yanked him forward and pushed him onto the bed. He felt his pants being ripped of quite suddenly; he looked up and felt intimidated at Anko's predatory gaze. Anko's gaze traveled from his face down his chest to the rather large bulge in his underwear, Anko however decided to take her time she straddled him and began to suckle once again on his neck she then began to move downwards, she kissed along his chest as her nails raked his sides his groans only served to make her even wetter.

Naruto groaned and did his best not to arch his back as Anko licked and kissed her way slowly down his chest and onto his stomach. He gasped when her tongue dipped into his belly button, she then reached his underwear, Naruto moaned and bucked slightly when Anko ran a hand over his restrained shaft.

Anko grinned as she elicited moans groans and gasps from the boy under her hands, it momentarily struck her that he was a boy while she was a woman but it was swept aside as she remembered how he made her cum hard with just a simple bite. She pulled down his underwear, she reeled back and gasped, she stared.

Naruto wondered why the wonderful sensations had stopped, he looked down and saw Anko just staring at his dick. He blushed crimson when she wrapped her hands around the base of the shaft and whispered "big".

Anko couldn't believe it this kid had a twelve inch dick, now she wasn't all that experienced but she knew it was rare. She couldn't help whispering big as she grabbed it, she started to slowly pump up and down the shaft incredibly pleased with the moaning that was a result. She kept this up for a short while before she changed tactics.

Anko left only one hand to pump his dick, her other hand rested on his thigh and her face went lower. She took one of his balls in her mouth very carefully and lightly sucked on it he gasped and moaned loudly, she let that one drop out of her mouth and repeated the process on the other one the entire time she kept pumping his dick with her right hand.

She stopped using her hands on his dick to which he groaned in annoyance, she then licked straight up the shaft which made him moan once again. She lightly sucked on the very tip of the head which caused him to buck forcing the entire head of his dick in her mouth. Anko increased the suction as his hand tangled in her hair and started to apply pressure obviously wanting her to continue and go deeper. She complied, she took him as far as she could and got about five inches in her mouth before she gagged, she suddenly recalled what she had learned from Icha Icha which she secretly read on how to relax her throat. She tried it out and was surprised when she suddenly found her lips pressed against the base of his dick, she had all twelve inches in her mouth and throat.

Naruto had groaned as she took him in her mouth he had cried out in pleasure when he suddenly found his entire length in her mouth and throat. He groaned in ecstacy as he felt her tongue play around his base and her throat constricted around him. He couldn't hold on any longer "A-Anko I'm gonna c-c-cum" she pulled back in time for him to explode in her mouth she swallowed it all savoring the taste greatly enjoying it, it wasn't like anything she'd ever tasted before and she hoped shed taste it again.

Naruto panted hard he'd never felt anything that great and he figured it would only get better from here. Anko licked her lips and straddled Naruto, she started to lean forward to kiss him when she felt his arms wrap around her thighs, she screamed when she was yanked forward so her ass was on his chest. She looked down in shock to see Naruto's grinning face, she gasped when she was pulled forward again so she was straddling his face.

Anko now understood what he was playing at and so she moaned when she felt him begin to give light little kisses all around her lips. She whimpered "dammit Naruto don't tease me" she heard him chuckle and to her mortification squealed when she felt his tongue slip in-between her folds. Naruto was greatly enjoying the moans, grunts and little sighs Anko was giving as he eat her out, he smiled as he felt pleasure too she tasted great and he loved her smell it was musky and heavy yet enticing. He also loved the way every now and then she would squeeze his head between her thighs or run her fingers through his hair.

Anko couldn't take it anymore, he'd stopped running his tongue around inside her after he'd found her clit with his nose accidentally he currently had it in his mouth and was playing with it mercilessly. "Na-Na-NARUTOOO" she came hard and long. Anko would later be surprised to find very little of her juices made it to the sheets of the bed.

Naruto felt incredibly pleased as he an inexperienced boy made this grown woman have an orgasm, he just hoped it was a good one. He had bee surprised when a liquid started to gush all over his face so he simple opened his mouth and drank it down. He realized he knew what it tasted like.

Anko clambered of Naruto's face and laid down on his chest doing her best to regain her breath. "Hmm" Naruto said as he licked his lips "you taste like Dango" Anko blushed crimson even after all they had done at how he had so casually said something like that. Anko was still in a light daze she had, had sex once in her life and felt nothing she had countless times gotten off on her own fingers or maybe a dildo but had never felt anything that good.

Anko to both their surprise giggled when she felt him begin to rise once again against her thigh. She looked up at him and he nodded, she quickly positioned herself above him he grabbed himself and guided himself to her entrance but didn't enter he simple ran his tip over her lips which made her groan, she plunged down on him when he was in position causing both of them to cry out.

Naruto silently marveled at the feeling, she was so warm wet and tight nothing like her mouth at all which while different was nothing compared to this. Anko moaned in the back of her throat, the way he felt the way he filled her up inside made her feel incredible. She slowly began to grind herself against him making them both feel good.

Naruto reared up and wrapped his arms around Anko making her gasp, he flipped her over so he was on top he began to piston in and out of her at a slow and steady rate thanks to advice from the fox. She moaned and began to cry out his name as her pleasure increased she grabbed his shoulders as he legs wrapped around him, he began to suckle at one of her breasts, she quickly came he almost did as her inner walls tightened around him to an incredible degree but he kept going.

Anko screamed as her orgasm tore through her, _'oh god he's still going' _was her last coherent thought as his pace increased. Naruto started to pump out of her faster and faster she came again "OOOHH GOD" she raked his back and bit into his shoulder, her walls tightened and he came shortly after crying out wordlessly. He collapsed on top of her panting hard, soon they both recovered and just lay there sweat mingling on their skin as Anko ran her fingers through her lovers hair. Naruto looked up and gave her a grin "good?" she asked

"Best thing I've ever felt"

Anko clutched him and whispered in his ear "me too" he held her for a bit as a few hot tears ran down her face, he whispered in her ear with a wide grin "wanna go again", she grinned and nodded.

Several hours later.

Kurenai was worried she along with Ibiki, Genma and Asuma where searching for Anko, they where gathering once again outside her favorite Dango stand getting ready to report to the Hokage when she came walking up the street. The first thing Kurenai noticed was that Anko was limping heavily and appeared to be barely standing, she looked sweaty and her clothes looked slept in. Kurenai and the others ran up to her and the red eyed woman put her arm around her friend to support her. "Anko what happened to you?" the reaction surprised her Anko got a far off look in her eye and then giggled.

"ANKO" Kurenai jumped when she heard someone yell out at Anko she looked up and saw Kakashi charging towards them and he looked pissed off. He stopped directly infront of Anko and glared at her single visibly eye blazing "What the fuck did you do to Naruto?" he spat an incredibly amount of venom in his voice. Kurenai recovered while the three men shared worried glances "What do you mean Kakashi what happened to your student?" no one noticed the gleam that appeared in Anko's eyes as this was mentioned. "I found Naruto in town staggering home, he looked like he had the life sucked out of him all he said was "Anko" before he passed out, he wasn't hurt so I took him home he was also limping so I say again WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STUDENT?" several passers by looked at the group in worry before moving on.

Anko grinned wide at Kakashi "Come on Kakashi you read those books all the time, you work it out, I am limping which implies I am sore or at least hurt in my legs, so is Naruto, we are both very very tired yet extremely happy, what does this mean?" Kakashi and everyone else drew a blank, suddenly Kakashi picked it up "Shit" Kurenai looked at him and then it dawned on her and as well as the three men. Genma choked and almost swallowed his senbon needle, Asuma's cigarette fell forgotten in the dirt, Ibiki's jaw dropped and then he shook his head and covered his eyes muttering about 'damm Anko'.

Kurenai blushed crimson and glared at her friend "You didn't?" Anko grinned at her which was enough of an answer "yep little bugger made sure I wouldn't walk right for days, damm he was…" she trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes but snapped back to reality "I fully intend to experience that again once I can feel down their again, now Kurenai would you mind taking me home I don't think I can get there by myself" Kurenai sighed still blushing at the fact her friend had taken the virginity of a thirteen year old, someone seven years her junior.

Kakashi stared into the space previously occupied by someone he had just accused "That little son of a bitch" he muttered as Asuma walked away chuckling and Genma walked away in a daze senbon forgotten, Ibiki had already left. He remembered the state he found Naruto in.

Flashback

_Kakashi was searching in tandem with Sakura for Naruto when he found him, calling Sakura over to him, he managed to grab Naruto before he fell on his face "Anko" the boy muttered before he passed out, "Sakura take Naruto home, if you don't know where he lives let him crash at your place till he recovers"_

"_Whats wrong with him Sensei?"_

"_I dunno but I will find out" and with that he hauled ass to find Anko and find out what the hell happened, it didn't register that Naruto smelled like sex. _

Flashback end

Kakashi was muttering to himself and giggling occasionally as he made his way to Sakura's place. He found Sakura idly feeling up Naruto as he lay unconscious on her bed, he coughed and she jumped whipping around and blushing crimson. "Did you find out what that crazy lady did to Naruto?, he's been saying her name every now and then since I got here" Kakashi nodded and blushed behind his mask as he shook Naruto awake.

"Huh wha…where the hell am I?" Naruto looked around and spotted Sakura and Kakashi "Oh I guess I passed out" he sighed and tried to move, he crotch ached tremendously but he didn't care right now. "Naruto" spoke Kakashi, the red head looked up and frowned when Kakashi ruffled his hair "I'm proud of you" Naruto scowled as he knew what Kakashi was talking about "No one else I know could have done that to Anko hell I probably would have died trying" Naruto growled slightly as he knew this was just one of the many misconceptions about his Anko_ 'wait my Anko?'_

"**Yeah kit she's yours now better tell her as soon as you can about what happened?"**

"_Huh what you mean? Wait the mark OH SHIT well I had a good run I wonder what heaven I like?" _

"**Feh its overrated"**

Naruto chuckled slightly and caught the worried look on Sakura's face "Don't worry guys I'll crash here for an hour or two and then be up and ready to go" Kakashi nodded and disappeared, Naruto's eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to sleep he didn't see the excited look in Sakura's eyes.

Meanwhile with Anko and Kurenai

Kurenai just managed to get Anko home before the purple haired woman collapsed, thankfully it was onto her bed. Anko just lay there staring at the ceiling a large lopsided grin on her face completely oblivious to the scowl Kurenai was giving her. "How could you Anko he's just a boy?"

"Well lets see he's Hot" she grinned when Kurenai blushed "He's got a twelve inch rod" her grin widened when Kurenai's jaw dropped as she turned crimson and a calculating look came into her eyes, "And he's damm good in bed" that was it Anko laughed out loud as blood began to leak from her friends nose. Kurenai wiped it away muttering something that sounded awfully a lot like 'I wish Asuma was that big' then glared at her friend who smiled back with an innocent look on her face "He's also the best guy I've ever known, hell he's damm good boyfriend material I could marry him right now the sex is so good and we could work out the details later."

Kurenai couldn't believe her friend, however she also couldn't believe herself a certain part of her brain was showing her riding atop of Naruto while is tails pleasured other parts of her anatomy. She shook those images away and got a real good look at Anko's face and she was surprised at what she saw, Anko looked happy and content as well as a little afraid. The genjutsu mistress figured it out quickly enough, Anko had opened herself up to Naruto in a way she never had with anyone before and it frightened her how easily he could hurt her. Kurenai sighed "Alright Anko I'm going to go home now" Anko nodded and just as Kurenai opened the door she called out "If you want to fuck him go for it I don't mind sharing" she froze. She quickly regained her composure and flew through the door slamming it shut and all but ran home, as soon as she got there she applied some…self maintenance.

Anko laughed herself to sleep.

A few hours later

Naruto groaned slight as he woke up not really wanting to, he was very warm very cozy and had a pleasant weight on his chest. His eyes slowly opened as he looked around and he spotted a mass of pink just below his chin. He grinned as he ran a hand through Sakura's hair, he decided to have a little fun he lifted his right hand and brought it down sharply on her rear end. Sakura woke up quickly as he repeated his action, she squealed and shot up looking down at him in righteous indignation, she yelped when he twisted slightly and once again slapped her ass. "Stop that that dammit" he just smiled at her and raised his hand again.

Sakura was admittedly turned on by Naruto slapping her ass and so was her Inner self but it hurt and that she did no want. As he raised his hand she shot forward and latched her teeth onto his hand he didn't cry out as she wasn't hurting him only stopping him from slapping he backside, he just wished he could see the results of his actions the reddening of skin the slight swelling. He pulled his hand towards himself pulling Sakura down with it, as soon as she was close her face inches from his her tongue occasionally flicking against his palm he used his left hand to abuse the other cheek.

Sakura gasped and let go of his hand as soon as she did this he pulled her down into a kiss. Sakura moaned into the kiss as he deepened it her hands clutched onto his shoulders at first then slowly moved up into his hair. She moaned again as his hands cupped and then began to massage her bottom; they stayed like that until neither had any air left Sakura sat up panting her face red and her panties soaked. Naruto sat up slightly resting on his elbows "Sakura-chan I'd love to continue this but I've got to go I have something very important to tell someone" Sakura nodded still in a slight daze and got off him, he gave her a light kiss before he left. Sakura sat there for a few minutes still in a daze when she suddenly stood up all but ripped her shorts of pulled her underwear down and furiously began to rub at her clit, it didn't take long since she was so pent up before her orgasm rocked through her. She looked out the window realized it was night, quickly changed and got into bed and fell almost instantly asleep. However her dreams insured that her sheets would need to be changed in the morning.

Naruto leapt across rooftops following Anko's scent he needed to tell her about the mark, it was dangerous in its own way, he dies she dies she tries to sleep with another man or woman it will cause extreme pain unless she has his permission, someone tries to rape her it will call him to the spot. He soon found her place, he crawled in through a window and froze when a kunai touched his neck he heard a sigh of relief and then a mouth was at his ear nibbling away. He groaned as the mouth traveled down his neck the kunai sliced open his skin and the mouth closed over the cut, his eyes drifted shut as Anko, well at least he hopes its Anko began to suck up some of his blood.

Anko grinned as the blood stopped flowing she loved his taste, his skin, his mouth, his blood, his dick. _'God I love this…wait what do I love about this is it just the sex or something else'_ while Anko paused to consider her thoughts Naruto shifted so she was sitting in his lap and he began to return the favor _'god he's good with that mouth of his I love being wrapped up in his arms I feel so safe…wait safe? I'm a jounin I'm perfectly safe on my own…but then why do I feel safe when he's here, what am I safe from?'_ she thought as she moaned due to Naruto running a hand across her stomach while still paying attention to her neck. _'Loneliness'_ Anko's eyes opened wide as a voice spoke up in her mind she recognized it as the 3rd Hokage's and then it hit her.

She was safe from loneliness and despair in his arms safe from emotional harm she gasped as the realization dawned on her, Naruto naturally mistook the gasp for him having flicked a finger across an erect nipple. 'I'm in love…god dammit how could I let this happen to myself SHIT…now when he finds out he'll leave me I bet he only had sex with me because he saw an opening while I was insecure. She began to tear up and Naruto noticed her distress "Anko what's wrong?" he was shocked when Anko looked at him in fear and leapt of his lap "Wha..?" but before he could finish his sentence she interrupted him.

"Leave Naruto"

"Why?"

"Just leave"

"No"

"WHAT?" but before she could get a response from him she was engulfed in a hug, he didn't say anything he just held her, Anko couldn't help it she began to sob into his chest (he's still only in the too small pants) Naruto tightened the hug as she cried.

Anko finally began to slow down and stop crying "Anko why are you so upset?" she looked down unable to meet his eyes "I-I was afraid you'd leave me, I don't have many people" Anko didn't know what to expect but laughter wasn't one of them, 'How dare he laugh HOW DARE HE' however before she could pull back and attack him he said something that made her feel hope flow through her "Anko that's why I'm here, sit down this is going to be a hell of a shock". Anko sat confused and slightly afraid.

Naruto sighed and looked Anko in the face as he began "Okay you know how I suddenly got tails and all?" she nodded "Well its because I'm a half demon" she gasped as he expected however he was delighted at the hand now resting on his knee "Thing is its not Kyuubi's fault my mother was his sister who was killed shortly after giving birth to me by someone he doesn't know who and he also doesn't know who my father was, however a normal half demon would have the fox like features and a single tail, only one but I have nine because when I awoke my half demon heritage it messed with the seal and gave me his powers most of which are currently locked away." He looked at Anko obviously not done but leaving her open for comments and questions

"umm Okay well you better tell the Hokage all this if he doesn't already know and I have no problems unless you won't let me find alternative uses to those tails of yours Foxy"

Naruto laughed but he froze when he saw the look in Anko's eye, she wasn't kidding around he gulped slightly and pressed on "Well the thing is something happened when we had sex that I only realized I did after I woke up you sure did a number on me"

Anko began to feel a little fear "What did you do?" both where surprised at how timid she sounded.

"I marked you"

"Huh? What's that mean?"

Naruto sighed, here comes the hard part "You see demons and half demons mark their mates usually through biting, now this mark means different things half demons and demons can break a mark if they have been given one though it is difficult sometimes, however with humans its another story. If a human is marked by a half demon or full demon the mark is for life, the human has no way to remove it and the demon could remove it which would either kill or permanently cripple the human in question"

Anko's eyes widened as he talked fear racing through her. "Wha-What does it do?"

"Well do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Bad news" she growled she was now getting terrified

"Okay to put it simply your tied to me now, tied to my life force, the mark ensures that if I die my mates will only outlive me for a year or two but once I turn one hundred that time will be reduced to mere seconds" Anko gasped she wasn't sure what to do, be happy she was permanently tied even in death to the man she had fallen in love with in a matter of hours or kill him for doing it to her without permission. "Well I will say I wish you had known what you where doing and asked me first so I could have killed you without consequences but continue and I'll weigh the pros and cons of this"

Naruto swallowed he was now very afraid "Okay if-if you try to have sex with anyone else other than the person who marked you it will make you feel extreme pain, but it will not if the marker gives his permission" Anko sighed, that wasn't really a problem considering the only person she wanted to have sex with was Naruto. "Okay whats the good news"

Naruto grinned slightly he wanted to save the best for last "You will retain your youth beauty and strength for as long as you live, which will coincidentally be how long I live which means you can look as young an down right sexy as you are not for the next seven thousand years" Anko's eyes widened _'that's one hell of a pro'_

"Lets see what else, long life eternal beauty oh yeah if you are ever in serious trouble just tap the mark and I'll know exactly where you are and be able to track you down oh and if your ever about to be raped it will do the same thing of its own accord" Anko smiled slightly _'so the mark ensures his responsibility over me'_

"The final two things you'll love I just know it, one you now heal like I used to not the instantaneous thing I've got now but recovering from chakra exhaustion in a single night, healing minor wounds in minutes major ones in days and anything near fatal will heal without a scar unless you do something stupid" Anko grinned, that would come in really handy she couldn't wait for the last one.

"The last one, simply go and look in the mirror and pay attention to the area around my mark" Anko did so and studied it, not noticing anything out of the ordinary _'there's nothing different here what's he on abou…oh my god'_.

Naruto braced himself for whatever was too come but he didn't expect Anko to throw herself at him taking both of them to the ground screaming "THANK YOU" at the top of her lungs. Naruto just lay on the floor hugging a crying Anko, however this time it was tears of joy at finally being free of Orochimaru "h-h-how?"

"hehe can't have anyone else's half assed mark on my mate now can I?"

Anko grinned and buried her face in the crook of his neck once again, she asked another question which was slightly muffled "will you have other mates?"

"Yes"

"Okay as long as we get equal shares" Anko stated, she punctuated this by biting hard enough into his neck to draw blood, she pulled back and admired her handiwork. Her eye brows rose in surprise when it healed over leaving a scar she looked him in the eyes and came to an understanding she was as much his as he was hers. She felt tears coming to her eyes again, but she brushed them away as she yanked off his pants and underwear in a single motion "tomorrow I'll pick you up something bigger" he nodded.

LEMON (not the half assed thing I did with Sakura earlier)

Naruto groaned as his semi hard dick was encased from tip to base in Anko's mouth; he could feel it harden instantly and watched in fascination as he saw her throat distend as he extended down it. She began to slowly bob up and down letting her tongue play up and down his shaft as she moved Anko was going so slowly it was agonizing he groaned "Anko go faster" she pulled back with an loud pop and grinned at him, Naruto got a little worried Anko let go of him and seemed to pivot so her crotch was in his face and vice versa. He understood.

Anko smiled as she moved into the 69 position she was just about to take him back into her mouth when he buried his face in her crotch. She cried out when his tongue penetrated as far as it could go and began to run along her inner walls making her twitch in ecstasy as he fucked her with his tongue, he soon picked up a rhythm and began to piston in and out of her. She managed to get control of herself and was just about to take him in her mouth as she planned to before when something else entered her making her moan.

Naruto moved his middle finger in and out of Anko once it was slick with her juices he pulled it out she whimpered in annoyance at the lack of added stimulation. He grinned into her pussy as he placed the lubricated finger at her other entrance and quickly pushed it in.

Anko whimpered when he stopped using his finger she felt something touch her anus and had just enough time to widen her eyes when his finger penetrated her ass. She cried out it hurt at first but she soon calmed down as he started to pay attention to her clit she groaned when his finger began to move about the added stimulation was too much for her. She exploded, however this time Naruto wasn't prepared and coped it in the face but he got as much as he could anyway as he loved the taste. He pulled his finger out and heard Anko groan. "Damm you Naruto I wanted to get you off first, your just too damm good at pushing my buttons"

"I know" he said smugly, Anko's eyes flashed and she buried him to the hilt in her mouth making him cry out in surprise, she increased the suction so much her cheeks caved in and added to the stimulation he felt. She pulled back and sucked on the head swirling her tongue around it as well and used both hands to pump the shaft giving him as much stimulation as she could it was more than enough as he soon exploded in her mouth and she swallowed it down eagerly as she loved his taste.

Lemon end

Anko repositioned herself so her leg was draped across his and her head on his chest, it was only then she realized that he was slightly taller than her and would in a few years tower over her like Ibiki over a first year academy student. "You might want to be careful Naruto"

"Why?"

"Kurenai was mortified that I had sex with you, but once I told her all the details like how good you are, how big you are and how nice you are she got this look in her eye that will mean good things for you in the future, I'm just saying be careful because her current 'friend' is an jounin who's a complete ass, he's a good jounin probably a good teacher but otherwise he only looks out for himself and I've heard he's the jealous type".

Naruto smirked he didn't really care all that much right now. "Thanks for the warning Anko-chan" he grinned to himself as Anko blushed at the suffix. Anko soon fell asleep Naruto lay there for a while contemplating his relationship with the older woman curled up against him and how others would take it. He realized once again he didn't really care he'd outlive them and so would she when your over a thousand years old who cares about seven years.

"**Your right kit plus this was a good idea that you had your first with a woman who had at least a small amount of experience than some inexperienced virgin who will scream because you tear her apart with your size she can teach you how to take it easy so you won't hurt your other vixens"**

"_Good idea uncle well goodnight"_

"**Goodnight kit"**

While Naruto slept Kyuubi quickly made a mental list of potential mates for his nephew. He conjured a desk switched to his human form and sat down and began speaking into a tape recorder while looking over several files.

Anko-mated with repeatedly emotionally damaged by rogue Sannin but on the mend, had mark of rogue Sannin removed by the boy when mated with. Potentially clingy but exceptionally skilled will make excellent mate for bearing kits, excellent bedrooms skills despite little to no experience slight fetish with blood. Exceptionally beautiful. Excellent mate

Hinata Hyuuga- doujutsu of her clan BONUS potential mate material with this alone, however confidence issues which might mean potential personality disorder. Virgin. Potentially very clingy due to insecurities but this is curable. Major bonus already likes the kit, judging by body build has excellent kit bearing possibilities. Currently cute, has great potential to be exceptionally beautiful. Excellent Mate

Sakura Haruno- no clan, has previous history of abusing kit. EXCELLENT for keeping kit in line, small build may not have excellent kit bearing possibilities but still good facial features make up for this lack. Odd hair color maybe distant kitsune relation, Incredible intelligence, may have possible split personality disorder but unlikely used to have infatuation with the last Uchiha, major con apparently dropped it for much more accessible and easier to manage and all round better and more stable personality of the kit. Pragmatic excellent Virgin but potential kinky side due to reaction of having ass spanked may have been due to situation. Great-Excellent Mate

Temari- no clan that is known of, brother to insane insomniac vessel of Shukaku the bastard, not much known of personality however body perfect for bearing kits, excellent ninja uses odd weapons battle fan, wind based techniques could teach the kit much. Kazekage daughter politically connection rating FANTASTIC, apparently already likes kit. Smells like a virgin but may not be one, Excellent mate

Ino Yamanaka- clan techniques, knows flowers…pointless entry delete later, not much known about skills vicious fighter, cat fight excellent added to private collection…wait aww crap….ahem continuing on. Very bossy depending on point of view you could say bitchy, domineering high possibility of personality that wants to be conquered any other than this type of person would be run over and turned into slave in all but name. Apparent infatuation with Uchiha mentioned in one of the previous entries is most likely gone, however battled with best friend over single boy could create great disharmony in Harem (slightly muffled giggled recorded) unless suspicions about wanting to be conquered are correct before I forget Virgin, apparently easily turned of kits tail was soaked just by darting between legs. Body excellent, Excellent mate.

Kurenai (last name unknown)- Apparently already in relationship, relationship status rocky, genjutsu mistress excellent for kit as he is lacking in this area. May be deprived sexually due to relationship status, no apparent aversion to sharing, older than boy non virgin, not much else to say, friends with Anko, odd eye color possible relation to the Uchiha's further investigation needed. Body build excellent Age unknown most likely around Anko's kit bearing possibilities excellent, Mate potential Excellent.

"**This is all if more potential mates are spotted they will be added to this collection for further reference. Also this is merely a record of the pros and cons of each potential mate for details records of personality and general likes and dislikes see folder 34 in section three sub file personality thank you…..now to put those recordings of the Kit having sex away damm I like my nephew bless him my time in here will not be boring…wait is this still on OH SHIT"**

okay I'm done folks this is the second chapter of Three seals hope you enjoyed the lemons you dirty minded freaks…hehe that's good thing in my book anyway this will be updated soon but I will not neglect my other stories…however it could be slow due to massive imagination conjuring many many plot bunnies that wont go away….mmm rabbit tasty…ahem anyway ja ne

Uncle Joe


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE SEALS**

**By: Uncle Joe**

**Partner in Crime: Dirty Reid**

**Oh, there will be a time skip in this chapter and a pretty big one. Why? Well frankly, I don't want to detail his training. I could but I'm not going to. I'd rather just go for the big bang effect of showing of the results. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Oh and to answer a couple of questions; I do know Kurenai's last name, but the point is Kyuubi and Naruto don't. That's why Kyuubi listed it as Unknown.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto was nervous. _Very_ nervous. He had woken up in a very interesting way thanks to Anko, which admittedly had been an excellent start to the day. Then she had bought him an all black version of her clothes with a black shirt, instead of fishnet. He was currently sitting before the Hokage explaining his status as a half demon.

"So Naruto, let me get this straight: Kyuubi's sister Akane married and met your father under the name of Uzumaki Kushina. And because of this you're a hanyo, and the reason you have nine tails is because of Kyuubi." Naruto nodded.

"Well the council will give us hell about this, and they're going to find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you this now. Your father's name was Namikaze Minato. He was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Naruto's brain shut down and he felt like he had been turned to stone. He was utterly and completely flabbergasted. And since he didn't quite know how to react to this admission, his emotions shut down and left him with cold hard logic.

"**NO WONDER I HATE ALL MY BROTHERS IN LAW! THEY'RE ALL ASSHOLES!" **Kyuubi roared in rage, making Naruto wince at his volume.

'_Tone it down, Ojisan.' _Naruto replied.**(Editor's note: Ojiisan Grandfather, Ojisan Uncle, just for those who are confused.)**

"**Sorry Oi-kun." **Kyuubi apologized. **(Another Editor's Note: Oi Nephew)**

"Ojiisan, do you know who killed my mother?"

"The only thing we know about the killer is that his name is Pein." Sarutobi told him. Naruto silently vowed to kill this Pein if he ever encountered him, but would not become obsessed with it like Sasuke.

"Naruto do you know why Kyuubi attacked Konoha?"

"Hold on, I'll ask."

Naruto zoned out for a few minutes, he suddenly snapped back and started laughing loudly. Sarutobi was officially freaked out, well at least until Naruto answered the rather obvious question.

"H-he said he was coming here to make sure I was n-named after him, he planned to threaten the village into it."

Sarutobi dropped his pipe and adopted a completely deadpan expression before roaring with laughter.

"Then why did he (Wheeze) attack?" he asked after he calmed down.

"Because on the way, he was told by a man with strange eyes that the Uchiha clan had murdered me and my mother,"

"Ah,"

"Now he's swearing revenge on both Pein and the weird eyed man. Heh, now he's hoping they're the same person so I can give him twice the ass whooping." Sarutobi chuckled.

Naruto was then struck by an idea "I think I know a way around the council."

Sarutobi was suddenly very excited; his almost grandson was always extremely devious and cunning. He was usually just too impatient and dimwitted to implement any form of this trait.

"Well, any kids I have will be just like me; part demon. It will be a bloodline trait... you see where I'm going?"

The Hokage gasped, "Of course! The council is clan mad. And no matter how much they hate you, having you be the originator of a powerful and loyal clan will make them just love you. It's absolute genius!" little did they know this conversation was happening just in time. Sarutobi's head snapped up as someone opened the door, he had requested not to be disturbed but his protest was cut short as the entire council walked in.

Naruto was slightly put off as the clan heads for the Hyuuga, Aburame, Akimichi Inuzuka and Yamanaka walked into the room followed by a bandaged up, one-armed man and a half dozen important looking civilians and two old retired ninjas. Everyone except for the clan heads glared in Naruto's direction. The blonde just smiled and waved back cheerfully. One of the civilians moved to the front of the group. "We are here to talk about the demon." he stated, pointing at Naruto. "We have recently heard he is actually half demon, and knows about Kyuubi. He should be executed before he becomes too powerful and turns on us."

Sarutobi, to the council's surprise and shock, leaned back in his chair and laughed. Naruto chuckled with him, "And why, pray tell, would I rob Konohagakure of its newest clan?"

The council stopped moving. The dick from before whipped his head towards Naruto. "C-c-clan?" he stuttered.

"Yep, that's right." Naruto grinned "My half demon heritage not only means I am generally physically superior to the average human, and my resistance to low to mid level genjutsu will be passed onto any kids I have. As well as abnormally large chakra capacities and affinities with all elements in existence." the council remained petrified, though the clan heads and ex-ninja looked at Naruto in a new light. The one armed man stared at the boy in a calculating manner while the civilians remained undecided.

"So Naruto," Sarutobi began as he turned towards the new clan founder, "What would it take for you to start a clan in Konohagakure?"

Naruto leaned back and thought about it. "Hmm... Same privileges as all other clans, including a seat on the council. I would also like all the lands of the former Uchiha, since their really isn't a clan anymore and Sasuke sure as hell won't be using it." the dick who spoke before started to scream.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE FREAK! HOW DA…MMPH!" his mouth was covered by one of the old ninja who stated quite firmly

"Don't you think a clan of half demons who will make much higher quality shinobi than most other clans? No offence intended, its just facts Hiashi-san. They will be able to use lands that are not even being used and are being neglected much more effectively than a clan which will die out in Konoha, since the last of the loyal Uchiha seems to have no interest in the opposite sex whatsoever." the civilian nodded, apparently scared shitless while the other civilians nodded in agreement with this.

"One more thing," every head snapped in his direction "I need money to demolish the old Uchiha estate and build the Namikaze clan compound." the council nodded then seized up again when the realized the name. All heads turned towards the Hokage, who nodded in affirmation of their assumptions that Naruto was the son of the 4th.

Hiashi Hyuuga stepped forward "Welcome to the council, Namikaze-sama." he said with a small bow, and (to everyone's horror) a small smile.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." the Hyuuga's eyebrow's raised at the boy's respectful tone.

"However, until I am old enough I leave my vote with the Hokage, as I trust his decisions utterly." most of them nodded, except for the one armed man who scowled this gave the Hokage a swing vote in all decisions as the clan heads almost always sided with him and the civilians where generally in between.

Sarutobi nodded "So that's it?" Naruto nodded.

"Very well then. For this new council's first decision, I would like to bring up a certain subject that's been bugging me for a while; the removal of Danzo from the council." Danzo gaped before he glared at Sarutobi.

"All those in favor?" Naruto, Sarutobi, all of the clan heads, and the old ninja raised their hands as well as two civilians. "Opposed?" Danzo and four civilians raised their hands.

"Verdict rendered; Danzo is to be stripped of his seat on the Konoha council, ruling in favour being eleven to five. Now Danzo, get out. We have many things to discuss." Danzo left, growling curses under his breath.

"Pardon me for asking, but what have we to discuss Hokage-sama?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to send him off that way. Meeting dismissed, and have a nice day." the council left, a few of them chuckling. Naruto said his goodbyes and left out the window, cheering to himself. There would be a village meeting the next day to tell everyone. Naruto decided to make the day complete by going to train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night and Naruto was heading to spend the night at Anko's place. He was leaping quickly across rooftops, but so was someone else. He collided with them, landing in a jumbled heap.

Kurenai shook her head, clearing it from its daze after the impact. She had been on a date with Asuma, and was currently wearing a very low cut formal kimono to show off her assets. But he had smoked during their date which pissed her off, then tried to grope her in an alley, resulting in her ditching him. The reason she hadn't seen the collision was she was currently wishing she had found a man who was as apparently good to her as Naruto was to Anko.

Naruto had passed out for a second and he awoke to darkness. There was a weight on his body and his face was surrounded by something that was very warm, very soft and large. He was trying to figure out what it was when the weight shifted and he heard a very feminine groan. Then he realized what it was: Flesh. He quickly realized what area the flesh was in. He grinned and grabbed the woman's waist as she sat up.

Kurenai stared down at the man she had landed on and was currently straddling. It took her a few seconds to realize it was Naruto and that his hands where making slow sensual circles on her waist. She groaned as he traveled over sensitive spots, not seeing the smirk on his face. His hands traveled to her stomach and then up it to her chest, slipping inside her low cut kimono to grasp her breasts.

Kurenai almost came to her senses as the boy put his hands on her breasts. Repeat, _almost_. As soon as he had his hands on them, he began to knead them and massage them, rolling the voluptuous flesh around in his hands, enjoying the feeling of her nipples hardening against his palms.

**Lemon begins!**

Kurenai moaned rather loudly on the flat rooftop as Naruto parted the top of her robe, giving him greater access to her breasts and he used it effectively.

"N-Naruto-k-kun," he smirked when she moaned his name quietly when he latched a mouth onto one of her breasts. Kurenai was blushing crimson the entire time, but she moaned in anticipation and her blush deepened when she felt a very long and very hard object pressing into her crotch. Naruto smirked and began to buck into her, rubbing his confined manhood into her slit. She began to pant and moan even louder as he switched breasts. Shortly later, he could feel her juices soaking through her clothes and into his.

Kurenai could see, hear or feel nothing else, other than what Naruto was doing to her. A small part of her kept saying that this was wrong. It kept telling her that a thirteen-year-old and a twenty-four-year-old were two far apart for an intimate romance. The rest of her didn't care. She could feel an orgasm coming along due to his ministrations.

Naruto grinned wide as Kurenai came hard, bucking into him and making him groan. She stared down at him in shock obviously surprised at how hard she had cum. He grinned and gestured for her to get off him. She complied, but was unable to stay on her feet as she was still shaky. His grin widened as he got down behind her. Since she was on her hands and knees, he began to undo the knot in her kimono and slipped it off her.

Kurenai knew what was happening as he stripped off her kimono and then her underwear, since she wasn't wearing a bra. Her head shot up as she could feel him lining himself up with her womanhood. She yelped as he slipped inside. Her previous experience with Asuma and one other boyfriend told her to expect him to stop soon, but he just kept entering her. By the time his hips met her rump, she felt like she had been filled up somehow. It was an incredible feeling.

Naruto sighed in pleasure as he entered Kurenai. He waited for her to adjust to his size before he began to gently pump in and out of her. Kurenai moaned long and loud as Naruto began to piston in and out of her at a steadily increasing pace. Kurenai's moans and little screams, as well as the wet slapping sounds of Naruto pumping into her, began to echo into the night. Amazingly enough, their lovemaking did not draw any attention. Anyone who wanted to watch was missing quite a show. Far far away, Jiraiya sneezed in his drunken sleep as he lay in a ditch, having struck out once again.

"Oh Kami-sama, h-harder Naruto-kun!" Naruto slowed down for a few seconds, surprised at what Kurenai had said. Sure Anko said basically the same thing, but with her, it was little whispers and quiet pleas to go faster or harder or whatever. Kurenai, in a strange contrast to her quiet personality, had all but shouted for him to screw her faster. His slight surprise wavering, he complied with her request.

Kurenai moaned as she received the screwing of her life. It generally put guys off that she liked to talk a little dirty during sex, but Naruto didn't generally seem all that affected by it. Her whole body was beginning to feel like it was on fire, making her cry out weakly.

Naruto groaned deeply when Kurenai came. Her pussy wasn't as tight as Anko's was, but when she came, it clamped down on him even harder. He loved this part when it was almost like she was trying to milk him for every drop. He released his pent-up passion; Kurenai gasped when Naruto came with his cock twitching around inside her and his semen pouring into her. The feeling of being filled lengthened her orgasm.

Naruto pulled out of her and sat down while panting for breath. Kurenai collapsed, exhausted of strength.

"I-I I can't believe I did that!" Naruto chuckled at Kurenai.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Kurenai blushed and nodded "I was the one who started it right?" Kurenai looked down at the ground and nodded, "I'm the one already with a girl who's older than me, so why do you sound like you regret it?" Kurenai shook her head, trying to find a reason why she did regret it. She was unable to find one.

She faced facts. She was sore, satisfied, and fulfilled. And it was with a man she found very attractive, even if he was very young. She smiled at him and managed to stand, getting slowly back into her clothes. He stood up and put his pants back on. He looked up when Kurenai stroked his cheek "Thank you for tonight Naruto-kun, I really needed it."

"Sure thing Kurenai-chan. if you want to do it again just ask. But for the next month I'm going to be training hard, and will be difficult to find. So forgive me for that, and if you do find me, I might be too tired to do anything." Kurenai blushed and reasoned to talk to Anko about what had happened. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine. I'll see you around Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and moved in for a kiss. Kurenai moaned lightly into it, but she was far too sore and tired from the day to do anymore. Kurenai smiled watching him leave, seriously considering taking up Anko's offer to share him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto clambered in through Anko's window and barely dodged three kunai. "What the hell?" Anko came out of the darkness in the room.

"Where were you Naruto? I needed sex tonight and you're nowhere to be screwed!" then she smelt something in the air. She sniffed the air, and Naruto paled.

"That's the perfume Kurenai wears when she's going somewhere special! What the fuck happened?"

"Funny that you should say 'fuck' Anko-chan. She was leaving a bad date with that Asuma guy and we ran into each other and it kinda 'fucked up' from there." Anko looked at him searchingly then shrugged.

"... Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind sharing you with her. Bed. Now." Naruto nodded and grinned; he would _really _be hurting tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto flopped back onto the bed and sighed as Anko collapsed on top of him and let out a pleased breath. "So how did the meeting with the Hokage go?"

"It was excellent, I am now the head of the Namikaze clan." Anko gaped and looked up into his grinning face "Also, I have been given the Uchiha clan estates and enough money to level it and build my own compound." Anko looked like she had been turned to stone.

"Wait, Namikaze?"

"Yeah it was my father's last name. Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

"So-So you have a clan a-and can I be in it?" Naruto chuckled.

"Of course, just marry me when I'm sixteen and bingo; you're Namikaze Anko. But the council will probably make me have several wives to make the clan grow." Anko nodded slowly, already knowing this. She grinned as he told her all the details, smiling in anticipation of the look on the Uchiha's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**...

Sakura stood next to Kakashi, and Sasuke wondering where Naruto was. And so were the rest of the rookies. Up on a platform stood the Hokage and the entire council. The whole village stood in the square, waiting for whatever announcement was being made.

"Citizens of Konoha!" Sarutobi began "We have gathered here today because recently, a new bloodline has been discovered in a shinobi of Konoha. This bloodline is indeed quite powerful, and as such, the owner had been made a clan head. This new clan will be introduced today. But first things first, this new clan needed land to build their clan compound. And thus, the now abandoned Uchiha estate has been given over to this clan."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke was promptly hit very hard by Kakashi who glared at him to be quiet.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sarutobi began, "you do not live in the Uchiha estate. You haven't lived there since the massacre. It is rundown and unlivable, and now, it is being put to a good use. Builders from Wave Country are arriving in two days to start clearing the land and then constructing a new estate."

Sasuke was shaking in rage, "Who is this new clan head?"

"This clan head is the son of Namikaze Minato," all the Jounin and ANBU gasped in surprise "the Yondaime Hokage. Now, may I introduce you all to Namikaze Naruto?" Naruto walked out in a replica of the Yondaime's Hokage outfit without the cloak, his nine tails whipping in the air behind him.

Everyone petrified, however at least one person was laughing. All heads turned and looked at Anko, who looked back and grinned.

"What? If I'm going to be one of the women helping to restore his clan, I don't have a right to laugh my ass off?" She saw the questioning looks and ignored Naruto's 'Don't Anko' look

"I've already slept with him." many Jounin, Chuunin, and almost every male civilian turned towards Naruto and looked at him in awe. The rookies stared at Anko.

Suddenly there was a scream "YOU BITCH!!" and a blur charged at Anko. She dodged easily and caught the blur. The figure struggled for a bit and stopped. People were surprised to see it was Hinata who had attacked.

"Hey, if you want to be angry at someone you might as well be angry at Kurenai as well!" this time everyone stopped and slowly looked towards Kurenai. "Dammit Anko!" she said while blushing crimson.

Kiba stared at his sensei "Y-you?" he fainted. Shino soon joined him.

Asuma was glaring at her and she glared back, "What? Unfortunately for you, I don't get satisfied by four inches and ten seconds." many people chuckled and Asuma looked around as his reputation was ruined. Even his father seemed to be stifling his own laughter, even though he looked guilty.

"Well at least I don't go for thirteen year olds." this time Anko spoke.

"Thirteen year old with a huge rod and who can go for three hours on end." everyone was now looking at Naruto

"What? I was tired I had been training all day." everyone looked even more flabbergasted. This time, Kakashi spoke, even though he sounded very amused and a little envious.

"Naruto, they're shocked that you can go for three hours. Most shinobi couldn't do that even when fully rested." Naruto looked a little surprised before he grinned slyly

"You SUCK!" Kakashi and every single woman in the crowd roared with laughter, while almost all men looked down and glared at the ground. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto. He had learned of the changes from Sakura and had scoffed, thinking them to be impressive but still beneath the Uchiha clan. Now he had been shoved aside. Obviously the council saw Naruto as more valuable than an Uchiha. Well, Sasuke would show them! He would beat Naruto in the finals, and show everyone the power of the Uchiha.

The crowd eventually dispersed, leaving almost all the shinobi and kunoichi amused and interested in this new clan. The civilian, while some were upset at Naruto being a clan head even though he was the demon most trusted in the Hokage and the council. Meanwhile, Kiba and Shino hade been taken home by their parents and Hinata was following a guilty looking Kurenai who had to explain. Anko was with them as well, thinking it was funny.

The rest of the rookies dispersed, both Ino and Sakura joining up to talk about their chances with Naruto now. Foreign ninja had not been included in the gathering but would find out everything eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Kurenai, Hinata and Anko**.

"H-How could you s-sensei? You know I love him! HOW FUCKING COULD YOU?" Hinata was in tears at this point. Kurenai was beginning to tear up as well because of overwhelming guilt. Before Kurenai could explain, Anko gave her opinion.

"So what? I did too." Hinata glared at her "So we slept with him, you heard what the council said; Naruto needs to restore his clan, which means more than one wife. You can be one of them. I dunno if Kurenai will be one of them but I sure as hell will be, because I know I love him." Kurenai's eyes shot open at this and Hinata seemed to be calming down.

"Anyway just tell your old man you love him and that it would be smart to have ties to the newest clan in Konoha and he'd be sure to go for it. Hell, the Yamanaka clan is probably thinking the same thing though no other clan will be, since they don't have daughters of the right age."

"S-So I can still be with Naruto-kun?" Anko nodded and Hinata seemed to collapse, crying tears of relief. Then she glanced furtively at both the older women, "W-what you said about h-him, is i-i-it…?" Anko grinned

"Every word. Right Kurenai?" Kurenai nodded then blushed crimson and got a far off look in her eyes. Hinata stiffened up and her eyes closed as she squealed loudly. A massive jet of blood shot from her nose and she slammed her head into a wall, knocking her out cold. Anko grinned then looked at Kurenai slyly

"So how about we take her home and go congratulate the new clan head?" Kurenai blushed then nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was currently packing to go on his training trip. He stilled when he sensed someone enter his apartment. He turned round, and was greeted with the site of both Kurenai and Anko quickly stripping out of their clothes and pushing him into the bedroom.

Naruto yelped slightly as he was shoved onto the bed and his pants were pulled off. Anko grinned mischievously as she moved her head down and took one of his balls in her mouth while Kurenai went to work on his head.

Naruto moaned loudly at the dual attention when Kurenai moved away from his crotch and slithered up his body. While Anko swallowed his cock whole, Kurenai's hard nipples trailing a path up his abdomen made for an incredibly erotic sensation. Naruto grinned as Kurenai straddled his face. Apparently the two women believed they had the upper hand. Well, he would prove them wrong.

Kurenai whimpered and dug her snatch into Naruto's face as he ate her out vigorously.

Kurenai's head snapped around in surprise when she heard Anko cry out in surprise and pleasure. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Anko was greatly enjoying the groans Naruto was making, as well as the moans and squeals coming from Kurenai. A particularly loud moan from her crimson eyed friend masked a loud popping sound. Her eyes widened in shock when something soft wrapped around her stomach.

She took her mouth from her current meal and looked down just in time to see one of Naruto's tails entering her. She cried out and moaned loudly. It was far different from Naruto's cock; it was nowhere near as thick, though the fur made up for that. And it could stimulate different areas as it was currently demonstrating, due to its flexibility.

However it still wasn't as good as Naruto's rod.

She wrapped her mouth around said rod once again when two more tails began to stimulate her breasts. She gave a muffled groan, barely hearing the steadily louder moans coming from Kurenai. She took as much of him as she could into her mouth and throat and moaned again.

Naruto was currently in heaven. The feeling of Kurenai's silky thighs squeezing his head was extremely pleasing. Anko currently had so much of him in her mouth and throat that she could lick his balls. Not to mention his tails that were pleasuring her were almost as sensitive as his penis when he was aroused.

He could feel Anko's walls contract around his tail and could feel her muffled scream. The vibrations it set off in him pushed him over the edge; his shout of ecstasy was muffled as Kurenai pressed down on him.

Kurenai screamed loudly as Naruto's shout could be felt inside of her and his tongue swiping across her bud set her off as well.

Anko was currently enjoying a tasty treat even though quite a bit had spilled onto her chest. Anko grinned as she swiped up all she had missed and consumed it greedily. She grinned inwardly at the way Kurenai was currently eyeing Naruto's rapidly stiffening cock.

She would be able to enact her plan.

Kurenai grinned to herself as Anko seemed content to let her have the first round with Naruto. She settled herself in his lap before guiding his length into her folds, earning a whimper of need from herself and a sigh of content from her lover. Little did either know that Anko was currently opening her bag and pulling out an item she had taken with her, just in case this happened.

Kurenai was grinding Naruto slow and hard, loving the feeling of him inside her. She felt something slick touch her back entrance and she gasped.

"Naruto-chan, I don't want a tail in my ass today. Maybe next time okay?" all she got was a confused look.

Kurenai looked over her shoulder to see Anko grinning at her with something wrapped around her waist. Kurenai's eyes bugged out; Anko was wearing a strap on.

Naruto had no idea what was going on, Kurenai had said something about anal then looked at Anko and petrified. He got his answer when Anko's hands gripped Kurenai's hips and Anko moved in close. Kurenai cried out in both pain and pleasure and Naruto figured it out; Anko had put something in Kurenai's back entrance.

Since he couldn't see what, a tail moved in and wrapped around the offending object. He realized it was a strap on. He knew Anko had one because she'd threatened to use it on him if he didn't tell her beforehand when he was going to sleep with someone else.

Kurenai was in shock. Not only was she being double-teamed, but by a man and a woman and she was loving it. Anko grinned over her shoulder at Naruto who grinned back and they began to work in unison. "OOOH KAMI-SAMA!" Kurenai cried.

Kurenai cried out and clawed Naruto's chest as they worked together. First Naruto would pump in. As he pulled out, Anko would pump into her ass. Naruto gasped as she drew blood and her inner walls clenched hard as she came. Anko grinned at Naruto as they continued to work on her.

Kurenai lost count of how many times she came and was only aware of it stopping when she felt Naruto's seed fill her up.

The crimson eyed genjutsu mistress collapsed as it was over. Anko, still fully energized, grinned cheekily at her.

She leaned over and teased her friend.

"Got you good 'Nai-chan. Your screams could have brought this building down! HAHAHA... WHAT THE F- AH!"

Naruto apparently had a sense of fair play as Anko was lifted off the ground by his tails. Kurenai shakily got to her feet with an evil grin and quickly removed Anko's strap on and put it on herself.

"Oh no, you're not planning to do that! You'd better not be thinking what I fucking well think your thinking! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO N- OH YES!"

Kurenai helped Naruto line up with Anko and he slid home, into her ass "Fuck you're tight Anko-chan." Anko was in pain. A lot more than Kurenai had been, as his dick was massive compared to the strap on. Soon the pain subsided and it actually felt pretty damn good in her other hole.

Kurenai slipped the strap on into Anko's soaked lips, earning a surprised gasp. She smirked as Anko glared at her, still restrained by Naruto's tails. Kurenai grinned evilly as she got her revenge by using her hips to pump the little piece of harden plastic into Anko. Her grin faltered when Anko smiled at her.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and stared as Anko kissed Kurenai rather passionately.

"... Wow,"

Kurenai was surprised herself.

"You're gonna pay for that Anko-chan." Kurenai vowed.

Anko simply grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Many hours later...**

A white haired old man entered Naruto's apartment and spotted the half packed backpack and frowned he walked quietly into the bedroom and giggled. A butt naked Kurenai was lying with her head on Naruto's stomach, her breasts pressing into his right leg and her right hand on his crotch. Anko was also naked but her head was in the crook of Naruto's neck and her left hand was tangled in Kurenai's hair.

The old man pulled out a book and began to write stuff down. The book suddenly burst into flames, singeing his face and a large snake snapped its jaws down onto his crotch. He screamed girlishly. Naruto sat up at the scream and threw a kunai at the only unfamiliar person in the room. The old man screamed as a kunai thudded into his right leg and suddenly he was somewhere else. He looked around and saw Orochimaru approaching him. Then he realized he was naked. His ass was in the air and he was tied up. Orochimaru went around behind him. He screamed again this time in pure terror.

**An hour later **

Jiraiya lay bandaged up and recovering from a high level genjutsu in a hospital bed. Naruto Anko and Kurenai were not very apologetic; as they had burned all the notebooks he had on him, as well as a large collection of signed books which he was the author of. The had then taken all the money in his wallet and used his check book which was blank but signed to take ten thousand ryou each from his bank account.

Jiraiya had eventually explained he was there to train Naruto, who had reluctantly accepted to learn elemental manipulation from the man. The old pervert already knew all about how his chakra control had improved with the breaking of the first seal, since he designed the thing.

Jiraiya limped down the hospital hallway, not yet aware of how he had been robbed. He grinned as Naruto joined him, ready to learn and train hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One month later (don't worry you will see what he learned)**

A tall redhead walked calmly along towards the arena where the finals were being held when he heard a quiet 'Eep' from behind a bush. He smirked and disappeared. **(Oh he's dressed in the same thing before; Anko clothes)**

Hinata squeaked as Naruto disappeared. She was then violently turned around and she let loose a scream but it was cut off by someone's lips. She started to struggle then saw who it was.

'_Na-Naruto-kun is kissing me! Kami, don't let me faint please!'_ she struggled not to faint for a few moments before beginning to return the kiss passionately.

Naruto's eyes opened. He hadn't expected Hinata to be this aggressive as her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. His eyes grew in size when her tongue forced itself into his mouth. He responded eagerly to this, but broke it off when she began to struggle for air.

Hinata was bright red and panting heavily due to both lack of air and arousal. She remembered a meeting with her father two weeks ago.

XXX FLASHBACK XXX

"Hinata," Hiashi was sitting behind his desk, a thankfully small pile of paper work sitting in front of him.

"Hai, Otou-san?"

"We need to tie ourselves to the Namikaze clan before they truly rise to power so we will be linked with them for the rest of history. It is my command that you to marry Namikaze Naruto." Hinata fainted.

XXX END FLASHBACK XXX

Hinata stared up at Naruto who grinned down.

"Damn, if that wasn't the best good luck kiss I've ever gotten, I'm the author of Icha Icha." if only he had known Jiraiya had left it in his will that Naruto had to continue his legacy or forfeit the rights to the vast fortune the old pervert had left him.

"Well actually it's the only one, but it's still pretty damn good." Hinata blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but a single finger put to her lips stopped her. "Let me guess; your father wants an alliance with my clan by making you marry me." Naruto asked rhetorically. Hinata nodded, looking at the ground and tapping her fingers. "Hmm the million ryou question is this; do _you_ want to marry me?" Hinata looked up into his eyes which had more red in them than when she had last seen them. She nodded vigorously blushing a deep red.

Naruto grinned.

"Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?" Hinata stared up at him for a few seconds a blank expression on her face when she suddenly shouted "YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!"

Then she buried her face in the crook of his neck, sobbing quietly. Naruto was naturally worried "What's wrong Hina-chan?"

"I-I've loved you f-for so long! A-and when Anko-san and Kurenai-sensei admitted to sleeping with you I-I thought I'd lost my chance." Naruto's eyes widened in shock as everything started to add up. He tightened his hold on Hinata and whispered in her ear.

"Even though I love Anko and maybe Kurenai and you, even though I haven't gotten a certain connection yet with you and Kurenai that I have with Anko, I wish I had known before everything changed. Then neither of us would have been so far down Lonely Street." Hinata nodded into his neck, just enjoying the feeling of being so close to him when she remembered something with a gasp. "Your match!"

"Dammit! I'll see ya later okay sweetie?" Hinata nodded while blushing at the pet name. When Naruto disappeared, it took Hinata a few seconds to work out it was speed not a technique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The proctor waited calmly, even though on the inside, he was still mourning his friend Hayate's death when in a blur of speed, Naruto arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, I was asking someone to marry me."

Everyone sitting near Anko and Kurenai looked at the two, "He already asked us a while ago." explained Anko.

Genma looked over at Naruto having heard Anko speak "Another one?"

"Yep there's Anko and Kurenai, the girl I just mentioned, one girl I spanked, and one girl I made out with."

In the stands Ino's eyes widened at the list she looked over to Sakura and was shocked to see she was blushing. Then she remembered Naruto making out with that Sand girl. _'So that means he either asked Sakura to marry him or he spanked her.'_ she took a gamble.

"Sakura, why are you sitting funny?"

Sakura looked at her with a horrified expression and then, in a voice much louder than she had probably intended, said "It was a month ago. No way my ass would hurt till now." then upon seeing her friends shocked expression slapped her hands over her mouth with a gasp.

Someone giggled behind them, they turned to see Hinata who just smiled at them then in a whisper said "I was the one he asked to marry him."

"Did you accept?" asked a curious and slightly pissed off Sakura, as over the last month the idea of sharing him had settled into her mind. Hinata nodded and Ino gasped then started to go on and on about flower arrangements for the wedding. Hinata just nodded and waited for the match to start.

The other Chuunin hopefuls who were not in the starting match went up the stairs into the special box for them. Temari was blushing crimson at having been mentioned so casually while Gaara and all the rest where both curious and fearful to see how powerful Naruto had grown **(Dosu is dead like in Canon and so are Kin and Zaku. Sorry).**

Neji smirked as Naruto stood across from him "Fate has already predicted I shall win." he declared. Naruto grinned and laughed, irking Neji.

"Fate has told me Neji that today…YOU DIE!" his tails burst out and his chakra flared, his killing intent making Neji's knees shake in fear before he composed himself.

The proctor shouted "BEGIN!" before disappearing and Neji smirked again, his arrogance and self confidence back full force he began his speech.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto for a second, wondering why he didn't attack. Then he spotted what was going on and stifled a chuckle.

Neji continued his speech for some minutes and the crowd was getting restless, wondering why Naruto hadn't attacked yet. Neji smirked again "You don't reply; I guess you see the truth."

Nothing

More nothing.

Even more nothing.

"AARRRGH! I HATE THIS GAME AND I HATE YOU!!" everyone's heads snapped to a section of the arena floor behind Neji, who also turned. What they saw made several people sweatdrop or facefault. Genma and Naruto were sitting in the shade of a tree staring each other down with some cards in hand, and a deck before them. The Hokage cast a quick jutsu, deciding to up the entertainment value by amplifying all sound in that particular area.

Everyone heard Naruto chuckled and they could practically feel his smirk "Hey Genma,"

"Yeah?"

"Gin,"

"ARRRGH! NOT MY SAKE MONEY!"

Everyone face faulted as Naruto chuckled and held out his hand "Pay up, sucka!" Genma began to cry quietly as he pocketed his now empty wallet. The crowd exploded in laughter and Genma bolted upright, blushing in embarrassment at his humiliation.

Neji was almost apoplectic with rage at being ignored and humiliated in such a manner. While the two men in the stands who were choosing the new Chuunin chuckled.

"Well he certainly has confidence in himself to hold his opponent in such contempt. If he has the strength and brains to back it up, he's definitely Chuunin material." the other man smirked.

"Oh he has the brains all right."

"How so?"

"Look at the Hyuuga kid. Namikaze-sama showed his contempt for him by playing cards right in his face. Now the Hyuuga's incredibly angry, which means he will get sloppy and make mistakes. Namikaze planned this from the start." the Kage Bunshin that Naruto had swapped with sighed.

"Finally! I've had to listen to this son of a bitch moan on and on! Jeez, you'd think he was on the council!" many people laughed while the council glared. "You owe me one boss!"

"No I don't, you took one for the team." the original Naruto replied.

"WHAT? Fine, fuck you! See if I do you any more favors, asshole!" the crowd stared as Naruto technically argued with himself. Sakura groaned "Only Naruto could argue with himself." Ino nodded in agreement, and surprisingly, so did Hinata.

"Jeez you just can't ever get good help these days, even from yourself! What a loser." finally everyone who was teetering on the edge face faulted at Naruto calling himself a loser. He then calmly walked past a fuming Neji and took over the position the clone had occupied before he dispelled himself.

"Let's dance, pretty woman."

Neji growled in annoyance as Naruto got onto all fours, moving like an animal.

Naruto charged like a huge foxy missile.

Neji readied himself. But he wasn't prepared for the speed Naruto was moving at, or his new found grasp of tactics. Naruto charged on all fours straight at Neji, his tails having sprouted and whipping about behind him. He dodged to the side and pivoted on one hand so he was facing the surprised Hyuuga's back.

Neji turned round but he wasn't fast enough to avoid Naruto's strike. He screamed as claws raked his back. Naruto leapt back, getting out of Neji's short attack range.

Neji glared.

Naruto grinned.

"Your in luck Neji; I'm going to show you my new elemental manipulation abilities."

Neji sneered "It won't matter; fate has decided I will win."

Naruto rolled his eyes as the air around one of his tails became hazy. It moved like a whip and snapped forward. Neji's eyes widened in shock as the tail acted like a flamethrower as a jet of fire shot towards him. He dived out of the way, just barely avoiding getting turned into barbecued Hyuuga.

Naruto grinned and dug his hands into the ground. Two tails buried their tips in the dirt as well. Naruto grunted and…bounced his hands and feet, never leaving the ground. It almost looked like he was trying to press the ground away.

Neji frowned and quickly understood what Naruto had done as the ground rumbled and a rift appeared in the arena floor followed by a wave of rocks headed his way. Neji smirked.

"**HAKKESHO KAITEN!" **

This stunned the Hyuugas in the crowd.

Neji smirked triumphantly in Naruto's direction.

Naruto laughed.

"I got you to reveal your ultimate trump card Neji. Unfortunately for you, I have several never before scene techniques I invented. Namikaze clan techniques. And I'm going to use you as target practice for first one I made. The weakest one of them all"

The entire crowd was very interested as they watched the match, spellbound.

Neji was still supremely confident.

Eight of Naruto's tails buried themselves in the ground as he started to go through hand seals at a rate that many a Jounin would have difficulty matching. No one associated storm clouds gathering overhead with the technique, not even the Hokage. Naruto smirked widely and evilly.

"**Namikaze ****Ichizoku Waza****: Raikou no Umi!"** (Namikaze Clan Technique: Sea of Lightning)

Nothing happened. People became restless.

Thunder boomed. Eyes widened in shock as Naruto's single free tail pointed skywards and a lightning bolt shot down and connected with it. Naruto laughed and pointed his hands out in front of him.

The ninjas watching were prepared for a bolt of lightning to be launched. They did not expect the entire arena floor to be covered in lighting.

The lightning dispersed, leaving a decimated field, a mildly winded redhead, and an unconscious and charred Hyuuga.

"Shosha, Namikaze Naruto!"

Naruto laughed and turned his back on the twitching Neji. He may have been unconscious, but excess electricity was firing his motor functions at random.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was laughing his ass off as he had watched Naruto invent the technique and smaller variants of it and sending a lightning bolt up Jiraiya's ass while he was peeping.

The rookies were flabbergasted. Not only had Naruto won, but he had devastated Neji with a self invented jutsu.

Tenten was staring down in shock, and not because he defeated her teammate so easily. Frankly at the moment, she didn't care about her teammate. She was too busy staring at the most attractive specimen of the male sex she had ever seen.

Just then, Jiraiya had arrived to talk to Sarutobi.

"So what technique did he use?"

"A Raiton jutsu."

"Ah, that one. He's invented quite a few, most I'd say are high B-rank to mid A-rank. But a couple of those techniques, including ones he made for area affect rather than single targets are easily S-Rank, and could only be used by his family." the Toad Sage explained.

"You sure about that?"

"Well I learned the one he just used but it's really hard, even for me. I have to ground myself, and it was hard for him to teach me. Thank Kami he wrote them all down."

"Why was it hard to teach you?"

"Simple; his skill with seals allows him to drop a couple of seals in every technique he does. And in some of his more complicated techniques, he'll do whole strings of unrelated seals while in the middle of doing the technique to confuse his enemy."

Sarutobi whistled then chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The next battle will be Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto grinned; plenty of time for something he'd like to do.

He walked back up to the contestant's box, receiving a glare from Gaara as they passed each other. He walked up to Temari.

"I need to talk to you." she blushed and nodded.

She followed him a short distance and was shocked and embarrassed to see him heading into the girl's bathroom. Though she supposed as the only girl there, it was pretty smart.

She entered behind him and found herself shoved roughly against the wall. She gasped when his lips found her neck. She whimpered in disappointment when they left her sensitive skin

"Hi Temari-chan, how you doing?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I was greatly enjoying myself a minute ago, now I'm bored." Temari replied aloofly.

Naruto grinned, liking her attitude. He grabbed her legs and lifted them around his waist, pinning her against the wall with his body. He kissed her passionately, his tongue invading her mouth forcefully. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She paused for a second when she felt her cloths being undone and since his hands were occupied with her ass it could only be his rather dexterous tails.

She stopped caring as her wrap was removed leaving her in fishnet and underwear. She moaned as tails caressed her sides and stomach. Her bra was next. It wasn't removed, just pulled up so to expose her breasts. She sighed when his mouth left hers but gasped when it descended on her left nipple.

She moaned loudly as her panties where shifted aside to expose her most secret place. She barely heard Naruto's own pants hitting the floor. Her eyes widened when something touched her entrance. Naruto pulled back and stared in her eyes, silently asking for permission to take her. She nodded and he thrust into her quickly. Temari cried out and buried her face in his neck. Naruto waited slowly rubbing his cheek against her head as he waited for her shaking and tears to subside.

She eventually stopped shaking and looked him in the eyes. She giggled as he licked away her tears and sighed contentedly as he nipped at her neck. Inside she was questioning why the hell she let him take her virginity. She was trying to justify it by saying she was doing the kid a favor since his village was doomed, but her practical side said it was because she had wanted to just knock him down and fuck him hard all month long.

Naruto began to slowly and steadily pump in and out of her. While he had no experience with virgins, Anko and Kurenai had stressed the point of going slowly. He was rewarded with moans and cute little squeals and squeaks he would have expected from someone like Hinata, if she was still conscious at this point that is.

Temari simply clutched Naruto's biceps and pressed her face into his shoulder, her hardened nipples brushing against his shirt as she rode out what he was doing to her. Naruto smirked to himself as he continued to pump in and out of her. They had only been at it for five minutes when a voice spoke over the stadium sound system.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a no show. He has thereby been disqualified, making Sabaku no Gaara the winner by default. Five minutes till next match begins."

Naruto grinned as Temari bucked against him slightly; the slow pace plus her tight virgin canal had them both on the edge. Naruto came with a grunt and Temari lifted her head high and screamed silently.

Naruto sighed in content as he emptied himself into her. Luckily, as a hanyo, he could be fertile when he felt like it. He was just lucky he learned about it and how to control it before he went with Temari. He was shooting live ammo in Anko and Kurenai.

Naruto smirked at Temari's flushed and dazed face as he set her down and held her steady while she whimpered. Soon she was working under her own power again and quickly dressed herself but not before washing herself down slightly with some tap water.

She started to walk out the door sporting a slight limp but paused with a gasp when Naruto squeezed her ass from behind and pulled her up against him.

"Well do this again soon Temari-chan." he said as he quickly pecked her cheek.

She nodded, feeling utterly horrible inside.

Naruto grinned as the sound system activated again.

"Next match, Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino."

Kankuro forfeited.

"Next match, Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru."

Naruto kissed Temari on the cheek again before anyone could see, and wished her good luck. Then he sauntered up and shoved Shikamaru into the stadium.

The match was over fairly quickly.

Temari walked back up to the contestants box grumbling.

"Well uhh at least you won…sort of," Temari glared at her blonde lover.

"Next match, Namikaze Naruto vs. Sabaku no Gaara."

Naruto grinned and was about to head down into the arena when Temari gripped his arm.

"Be careful," he nodded and entered the arena.

Naruto walked down into the stadium and watched as Gaara arrived in a swirl of sand. The proctor glanced at both of them.

"Are you rea.." his sentence was interrupted by two figures arriving in a swirl of leaves.

"What the… Naruto, why are you facing Gaara?" asked his confused sensei.

"Its simple Kakashi. The teme over here was late, so he was disqualified. I hope you learn something from this, sensei. Now I'm going to kick some ass." Kakashi was surprised that they had disqualified him but shrugged it off and walked away with a "Come along Sasuke." however it didn't work.

Sasuke was fuming.

"This is my fight dobe." he growled. Naruto stared at him calmly with his arms crossed.

"Maybe in a version of this world where you're as special as you believe yourself to be, little Sasuke-chan." Sasuke glared.

"Now fuck off Uchiha, I have a raccoon ass to kick."

To the crowd's horror, Sasuke shouted.

"DIEEEEE!!" he went through hand seals and the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the stadium.

"Chidori!"

Kakashi turned and watched in horror as Sasuke attempted to kill his teammate. No one expected what happened next.

Sasuke entered within a few feet of Naruto and the significantly taller redhead used his extra leg length to lash out at the Uchiha.

Kakashi winced as Naruto delivered a swift kick in Sasuke's crotch. The Uchiha doubled over, the Chidori dying down inches from Naruto's flesh. Naruto withdrew his foot and swung it back and kicked again.

The Konoha nin watched as the supposed dead last of the academy dealt with the self important Uchiha with contemptuous ease. The second kick to the Uchiha's solar plexus (exact centre of your stomach) had enough force to send the black haired boy into the air. As he descended, Naruto spun delivering a hard heel to his attacker's side, slamming the boy into the stadium wall a good distance away.

Complete and utter silence filled the stadium until the Hokage stood up.

"Uchiha Sasuke; you have committed high treason by attacking a fellow ninja with the intent to kill without provocation. Someone throw him in the slammer until he can be dealt with."

Kakashi blinked owlishly, suddenly realizing he'd taught the deadly technique to the wrong student. "Hey Naruto, sorry bout that."

"Its okay sensei. But after this is over, teach that to me and I'll let you copy one of my Raiton jutsu." Kakashi's eyes widened before he rubbed his hands together in glee. New jutsu were not something he was particularly excited about, seeing as he knew so many. But new Raiton jutsu were a whole new story.

Naruto stared down at Gaara as the stadium was cleared of late senseis and riffraff.

Naruto grinned widely; this was going to be so much fun.

"Ready?"

Two nods.

"Begin!"

Gaara's sand launched forward and Naruto dodged halfheartedly. The sand continued to fly after him again and again. Gaara seemed to get tired of the game of cat and mouse and pulled his sand back.

Naruto watched Gaara carefully as his fellow redhead was spreading his hands wide. Naruto swore when a massive wall of sand rose up and rushed towards him.

"Ryūsa Bakuryū!" (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall) Gaara rasped.

The crowd watched in horror as the wall of sand crashed down on Naruto. The sand shifted a bit, not letting anyone see what had happened. Gaara pulled back his sand, knowing full well it wasn't over. His 'mother' hadn't tasted blood just yet. Anko Kurenai, Hinata and all the other girls slowly falling in love with the redhead sighed in relief when a bubble made of glass appeared showing an unharmed hanyo inside.

Naruto grinned cheekily from the inside. "Hey look! I'm a snow globe!" many people chuckled or giggled at his antics.

Gaara's constant glare deepened and intensified as he looked at his opponent. His sand rushed forward again and Naruto stood his ground. Naruto's tails whipped franticly around his body and the wave was sliced in half, losing all momentum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya stared in pride at his confident and powerful student. He had left the Kage box and was standing near the Jounin senseis, when Kakashi decided to question him.

"Jiraiya-sama, how many elemental affinities does Naruto have?"

Jiraiya smirked. "All of them." he answered shortly. Everyone within range, which were all the Jounin and the rookies, stared at him.

"He's only got access to a handful of them though, bout five last time I saw them."

"How many jutsu does he have from them?"

"All depends. For each affinity, he doesn't have all that many jutsu," Sasuke smirked triumphantly, thinking that he had the 'dobe' out-jutsued "but that's not what his bloodline truly does." everyone was suddenly interested.

"Now I'm not gonna tell you everything, only what Naruto has allowed me to tell. The true ability of his bloodline is the ability to manipulate and use the elements in a raw form without a jutsu as you just saw. Naruto created invisible razor sharp blades of wind that are practically unblockable. The only downside is that he can't use his hands for them or even his whole body, only those tails. It's probably how he survived that sand attack. Naruto cannot create a perfect defense but he can create damn good ones with different elements, and that one was obviously fire."

"He said he created his own techniques?"

"Yeah, I've only seen two of them. One he used on me when I wasn't looking. The other, you all saw. I've seen the aftermath of about five others, and they were not pretty. It could be possible that he's invented a dozen or more I just don't know. I think he's gonna whip out one of the more powerful ones right now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara glared and readied his defense as Naruto went through a long string of hand seals. Naruto grinned as he stopped on a last hand seal and brought his arms back to either side of him facing straight forward with his hands splayed open. He looked like he was about to push something.

"**Namikaze Ichizoku Gogyo Waza: Kami no Ibuki!" **(Literally Namikaze Five Element Technique: Breath of God)

Nothing happened for a few seconds before Naruto shoved his hands forward. Nothing happened for a few seconds but a few feet in front of Naruto the ground rippled. There was a loud echoing boom and a flash of light. When everyone could see again, jaws dropped and eyed bugged out one council member clutched his chest in pain and had to be resuscitated.

A wave was rushing towards Gaara, who stood in horror. What was so terrifying about this wave? Well, it was simple; it had layers. The first two metres were made out of rocks pebbles and dirt. The next layer was a wall of fire. The third was a wall of water. The fourth wall was composed of visible, crackling electricity. The very top of this wall was made of wind. It could barely be seen as more than a mere outline. All five layers were perfectly meshed together with absolutely no seams.

Gaara threw up his sand in a desperate attempt to block the wave of elements. Needless to say, it failed abysmally. The sand barrier buckled under the impact of the stone section and the wave broke upon it. The fire was next and turned the defense into glass. Gaara threw up another wall of sand. This wall was destroyed under crashing water, as the water soaked the sand to a point where it couldn't be used anymore.

Gaara's defenses were gone. First came the electricity. Temari shook in fear as Gaara screamed in pain as the lightning coursed through him, firing every single pain centre. Then came the wind. Gaara almost passed out as thousands of tiny blades sliced into his skin.

By the time the attack was over, Gaara was swaying on his feet, his skin and clothes charred from the lightning but this could hardly be seen as he was drenched in blood from thousands of little paper cuts.

Naruto grinned as Gaara keeled over and landed with a faint _thunk_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari stared in amazement as her brother passed out. That was impossible! Naruto had _beaten_ her brother! Maybe he would live after all. Feathers abruptly started to fall all over the arena.

Naruto glared around him as hundreds fell asleep and foreign ninjas invaded the stadium. His expression became unreadable as Temari and Kankuro jumped down and grabbed Gaara then up and over the wall.

"NARUTO!" his head snapped up towards Kakashi "Get after them!" Naruto nodded, scaled the wall quickly and leapt after the sand trio with a bestial roar.

A few minutes later after beating around and killing a few Suna and Oto Jounin, Kakashi got to Sakura. "Sakura, wake up Shikamaru, grab Shino, and get after Naruto. If that Gaara kid wakes up Naruto will be outnumbered and outmatched with all three of them." Sakura nodded and went off to grab the two boys, no matter how nervous she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was going as fast as he could to catch up. Which was quite a considerable speed. He saw someone up ahead and slowed down. It was Temari. He stared at her. She glared at him, trying to hide her guilt and nervousness at confronting him so soon.

Temari opened her fan and attacked "**Kamaitachi no jutsu!" **she cried.

The wind attack obliterated the tree Naruto was standing on. Temari stared in disbelief; he was dead. A tear trailed down her cheek but she cried out in surprise and pain when she was slammed up against a tree trunk. She soon came face to face with a snarling Naruto.

"Hello, Temari." he said in a deadly growl which made Temari feel like pissing herself.

"H-hello, Na-Naruto-kun." Her eyes widened in fear when a tail approached her far the end, crackling with electricity.

"D-Don't p-please!"

"Goodnight, Temari-chan." electricity sparked and Temari passed out. He set her down comfortably and continued on. If he had stayed a second longer, he would have heard her say "Naruto-Koi,"

Naruto continued on following Gaara's scent. He soon encountered another obstacle; Kankuro was staring down at him with Gaara still unconscious on a nearby branch. Naruto was greatly surprised when a branch rustled to reveal Temari looking slightly dazed and considerably ruffled. Naruto frowned.

Damn his chivalry! He hadn't put enough chakra into the shock attack to do more than momentarily stun her. The hanyo growled in the back of his throat. He didn't want her caught in the all out fight that would occur if Gaara had time to wake up.

Kankuro was grinning as Temari picked up Gaara. She cast a sad look in Naruto's direction then disappeared. Kankuro chuckled.

"Your out of your league punk. You may have gotten Gaara with that surprise attack but you've never faced anyone like me before"

Naruto ignored him and stood casually, relaxed and examined his claws. "I wonder..."

"Eh?"

"I was just wondering if Temari is in heat cause I forgot to wear protection when we had sex." Kankuro's jaw dropped and Naruto struck. Naruto was just gone and reappeared in front of Kankuro with a devastating right hook.

Kankuro slammed into a tree with a groan. He glared up at Naruto in rage for the dirty trick.

"I wasn't lying, bub." Kankuro's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. Someone landed on the branch next to Naruto. It was Shino. The redhead grinned at seeing Sakura a short distance behind him. Kankuro paled; now he was the one in trouble.

Shino stared impassively at the sand nin before gesturing with his head for Naruto to continue. Naruto gave a grateful smile before leaping on ahead. Sakura hesitated a second before following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari only realized she had been followed when she was suddenly yanked backwards in midair. She lost her grip on Gaara and he slammed into a nearby tree. Temari gasped when she realized what had grabbed her were several red tails. She was pulled up against a strong male chest and resisted the urge to squirm into it. Her hands and feet were quickly tied up.

A deep voice whispered in her ear, "Looks like Temari-chan likes being tied up. I gotta remember that for next time." Temari blushed crimson and looked away, not willing to admit that Naruto was right. Naruto set her down lightly on a branch and told Sakura to look after her. Gaara was waking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grinned widely as Sakura dragged the bound Temari a safe distance as Gaara groggily got to his feet.

Gaara quickly came to his full senses and glared at Naruto. "Mother cries for your BLOOD!" Naruto prepared to dodge a sand strike. What he wasn't prepared for was Gaara's sand wrapping around his left arm and half his face making him look vaguely like Shukaku. Naruto barely dodged a massive claw of sand before he went on the offensive. A tail manipulating wind sliced off most of the sand arm before it could swing his way. His other tails crackled with electricity before plunging towards Gaara.

The sand shot up and blocked the physical blow of the tails, but the electricity merely shot around it. Gaara screamed in pain, having very little tolerance for it since he'd never felt it much before. Naruto managed a dark chuckle before he was smacked away by even more sand. When he had regained his footing Gaara looked even more inhuman.

His sand covered him completely, except for his feet. He looked like a miniature of the great Ichibi no Tanuki now. Naruto was in trouble.

He was punched by a giant fist of sand into another tree. He growled in the back of his throat. "SAKURA! LET TEMARI GO AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Gaara started to turn towards the two women but Naruto charged again getting his attention.

"**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"** the amount of clones produced surprised even Gaara in his bloodlust induced madness.

"**U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Nisen Rendan!" **

One thousand nine hundred and ninety nine clones plus one original slammed their fists into Gaara's transformed body. He slammed through a tree and into the ground, creating a huge crater.

For a few seconds, Naruto thought it was over. But Gaara was rising to his feet again.

Gaara chuckled "You will not erase my existence," He growled darkly before his sand rose up like a mountain and formed into something new.

"Oh, FUCK! "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Temari froze at the monstrous roar. They turned and didn't find it hard to spot the gigantic tanuki. Both girls whispered "Naruto-kun," fearfully.

Temari and Sakura looked at each other and nodded, heading back in the direction they had come. One for a lover who she believed she could love, the other for a teammate she was convinced she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned. This was a huge-ass problem.

Well now he had a chance to try out summoning.

XXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhh Ero-Sennin I have already signed a contract."

"WHHHAAATTTTT?!!"

"Kyuubi had me sign one but I don't know what it was for though."

Jiraiya sighed heavily, "Alright I'll show you the seals and you summon." He showed Naruto the seals a few times before he got them right.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

There was a far larger blast of smoke than Jiraiya had expected. And it wasn't tall; it was flat and spread out. The smoke cleared and both Jiraiya and Naruto screamed like little girls.

The clearing was filled with skeletons. But they were standing tall and carried swords and shields or spears. A particularly tall skeleton wearing a breastplate a skirt of hardened leather strips and a helmet with a horse hair plume **(Spartan Armor) **carrying a large shield and a battle axe approached Naruto.

It stared down at him for a few seconds before coughing loudly, dust rising from its mouth. "You the punk who signed the monster contract?" it said in a brittle, rattling tone.

"W-what?"

The skeleton sighed and muttered about pathetic humans, "Are you the one who signed the contract of monsters?"

"Y-Yeah," Naruto answered shakily.

"Okay then. Name's Draco. Me and my boys are the lowest level summon on the contract." Seventy skeletons who had been standing around idly, lying down or chatting, and it one case, trying to drink river water to his friend's amusement. Another skeleton was brandishing his sword in a threatening manner as a group of others had stolen his skull said in unison "**Yo**!"

Naruto blinked and chuckled. "Okay cool! So I can summon an army?"

"Yes, but since we're the lowest, we are more numerous. Also, jutsu don't work against us, no body to damage."

"Uh, cool."

"So can we go now?"

"Uhh sure."

"See ya, flesh bag." The skeletons disappeared leaving Naruto grumbling about no good smart mouthed corpses.

Jiraiya regained his senses "Well that's awesome."

"Yeah, now to see the other summons." Naruto replied

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **This time, Naruto poured a massive amount of chakra into the jutsu. A single plume of smoke appeared. This time, Jiraiya saw its contents first and fainted with a shrill scream.

Naruto stared. The thing was twenty feet tall and covered from head to toe in a long flowing black hooded cloak that left only hands and face uncovered. In its right hand was a huge scythe, and it was floating a good ten feet off the ground.

"**What the hell? Where the fuck am I?"**

"Uhh, hi, I summoned you I guess." The massive reaper stared down at Naruto for a few seconds before chuckling.

"**Well since no one's ever signed our contract, I guess you did kid. I'm the boss of Monsters, AKA the Angel of Death. Call me Greg." **

"Are you a r-real Reaper?"

"**What, the whole taking souls thing? Hell no, I just look like him. Wouldn't want that guys job... ugh... so much paperwork. Nah, I don't know why I look like this, I just do. I have control over shadows though, and can form into a scythe that can cut through anything. Not that chakra sword cut through anything shit, I mean I can cut through **_**anything. **_** Even supposedly unbreakable barriers." **

"SWEET!"

"**Any more questions before I go?"**

"Yeah, what else can I summon?"

"**Oh here's a list."** Greg clicked his fingers and a scroll appeared. He handed it to Naruto with one finger and disappeared with a cheery wave.

Naruto sat down and checked out the scroll.

_First Tier Summons. First of two Tiers_

_Armed Skeletons. Maximum number: seventy. Description: Literally what title says; walking, talking, armed skeletons. Careful, they're distracted easily._

_Unarmed Minotaurs. Maximum number: fifty. Description: Seven foot tall, half man half bull. Strong, powerful, dumb as a rock._

_Armed and Intelligent Minotaurs. Maximum number: thirty. Description: Same as above, but smart and carry large battle axes._

_Skeleton Mages. Maximum number: twenty. Best used in conjunction with Armed Skeletons. Description: Same as Skeletons, but use elemental style projectile attacks. Can also increase general toughness and speed of Armed Skeletons and reduce same on enemies. Arrogant but powerful. So be nice or be fried._

_Sirens. Maximum number: five. Best used as lure for trap. Description: Beautiful but deadly women that use their beautiful voices to lure enemies to their death. Summoner immune to song, willing to sleep with summoner…hehe don't do anything I wouldn't do Greg... only difference from normal human are clawed hands and feet._

_Medusa. Leader of first tier level summons. Description: Seven foot long half woman half snake. Hard to kill and can rake the shit out of enemies with claws. Snakes for hair poison enemies and gaze can turn enemies to stone. Can be turned off so don't be afraid to look her in the eye. She's a pretty good girl, just don't stare at her tail._

_Second Tier Summons:_

_Cyclops. Maximum Unarmed Number: ten. Description: Ten metres tall, dumb as a rock. Only got one eye so don't ask them to try find stuff. Good at bashing things._

_Giants. Maximum Unarmed Number: five. Description: Same as Cyclops except both eyes and twice as tall._

_Giants, Armed and Intelligent. Maximum Number: three. Description: Same as normal giants, but smart enough to read. Armed with spiked clubs, sometimes giant swords, depends on giants own preference. Also bulkier and stronger than normal giants._

_Rock Giant. Maximum Number: one. Description: Boss of Second Tier. About fifty metres tall and made of rock. Naturally extremely hard to hurt. Quite intelligent actually. Careful though; he's cynical. _

_Third and final Tier Summons. AKA, Specialized Summons._

_Basically, my summoning friend, this grouping is the most powerful and unique group of summons you'll find. But there is only three here._

_Leviathan. Description: Giant sea creature. Scaly, kinda slimy, and got one hell of a nasty temper. Only summon in sea, a really big river or a lake. You summon him on land and he'll swat your ass before he eats it._

_Phoenix. Description: Basically a big bird. She is, however, made of fire and can control fire. She also can control any fire based jutsus used near her, friendly or not. A rather cheery lass, if a bit hot tempered…heh, I kill myself. _

_Finally, Reaper. AKA Greg. MEEE! Ha ha, I'm the best and the baddest. Can fly, control over shadows, and go invisible as well. Teleportation ability, and finally, I can turn into a scythe that can cut through anything, and is extremely light. Also, wielder doesn't need to know one thing about using a scythe, as they will become a master as soon as they start using me. Doesn't mean you can go use a regular scythe that way, it's just me. Yeah, I'm that special babe. _

_Written and personalized by: The Angel of Death, Greg._

Naruto shook his head in exasperation; Greg had made all the summons sound like idiots.

Jiraiya woke up and looked around franticly.

"Gaki, what the hell happened?" Naruto explained about Greg then tossed the old pervert the scroll.

Jiraiya had spent the rest of the day in shock at the sheer power of this summon contract. He stalked off, leaving Naruto to his training and summoned Gamabunta and questioned him about it. Gamabunta had said very little, except that the Monster contract had never been signed before and it was also the oldest. Every single one of those summons was more powerful than the normal summon equivalent.

Jiraiya had sat down after 'Bunta had left and decided that Naruto had so much power under his belt that he needed a hell of a lot more training. He returned to find Naruto being molested by five beautiful and identical blue eyed blonde haired women wearing sheer almost see through white dresses. They spotted Jiraiya and moved towards him.

The white haired man giggled in glee until a clawed hand raked across his thigh, Naruto dispelled the sirens before they tore apart his sensei.

XXXXX END FLASHBACK XXXX

Naruto grinned as he formed the seals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

The large tanuki froze in his rampage as Naruto entered his vision, being held in the robe of a giant Grim Reaper. Gaara surrendered control with his Tanuki Neiri no jutsu (Forced Sleep Technique). And sure enough, Shukaku had come out to play.

"**Aww man that's just great! Now that asshole Shukaku's here. We gotta wake that little bastard up." **

"You get me close, and I will."

"**Sure thing Red."**

Greg charged in the air towards Shukaku. He weaved past a column of sand and sliced the next in half before disappearing in a flash of black, leaving only wisps of darkness behind. The Reaper appeared above the Tanuki and dropped Naruto right on top of Gaara. Naruto grinned and booted Gaara right in the face, sending Shukaku back into his seal and dispelling the giant sand tanuki.

Naruto managed to catch himself on a tree branch but Gaara slammed into the ground, bloody and defeated. Naruto appeared in front of him, and Gaara tried to crawl away.

"D-Don't! S-stay away!" Temari appeared in front of Naruto blocking him from Gaara.

"Stay away from him."

Gaara's eyes widened in shock "W-Why?"

"You're my otouto Gaara. And no matter what you do, I do and always will love you." Gaara's eyes widened in realization. But they narrowed when Naruto reached out ant touched her cheek. Gaara didn't know why but he sure as hell didn't like how Naruto was now acting.

Naruto grinned at Temari. "I can feel your other brother coming. He's weak, but alive. Get your asses out of here, and I promise you, we shall meet again." Temari gave Naruto a beautiful smile before pecking him on the cheek and walking away. Naruto turned back to see a relieved Sakura but heard the whispered conversation between brother and sister a short distance away.

"I don't like how he was looking at you, nee-chan."

"Now, now Gaara, how Naruto and I look at each other is out business. Understand?" Without Shukaku's constant influence, Gaara finally did what his instincts had always told him to do when Temari used that tone. He shivered in fear and nodded vigorously.

However his head snapped up at two female screams of fear. He spotted the same being that had helped defeat Shukaku. It grinned down at the four shinobi.

"**Yo 'Ruto, introduce me to these pretty girls will ya?" **

"Temari-chan, Sakura-chan, this is Greg. Greg, Sakura-chan and Temari-chan."

The giant being sighed in defeat **"No respect at all! Why don't you treat me with respect huh?"**

"Stop acting like an idiot and I will." Naruto shot back.

The reaper grumbled about ungrateful brats for a few seconds. "**You still want a lift back?"**

"Yep. Sakura-chan, grab my hand. We're going for a ride."

Sakura still stared up at Greg in fear.

"W-what is he Naruto?"

"**I am the ultimate Lov-"**

"He's a boss summon."

"Oh... okay then." Greg sighed in defeat, silent tears of despair running down his face. Naruto grinned as he wrapped an arm around Sakura and was lifted off by Greg.

A few minutes later he set Sakura down on the village outskirts near some friendly Jounin who stared in awe at the giant Reaper. It was time to fight back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Kakashi killed his opponent and turned around to see Naruto standing in front of a giant…being.

"Uhh hey Naruto, what's going on?"

"I defeated Gaara, him and his siblings are retreating. Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino are safe. How many enemies are left?"

"Quite a lot, why?"

"Watch,"

Naruto quickly went through the hand seals for summoning making Kakashi's eyes go wide in surprise.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

A large poof of smoke, and thirty beasts were standing there. They looked like a cross between bulls and men. They were absolutely colossal and carried large axes. They turned as one towards Naruto and the big cloaked being and bowed. "What would you have us do, summoner?" their voices deep and rumbling.

"Kill all ninja wearing headbands like that." he pointed towards a pair of dead Suna and Oto nin. The beasts nodded, and with a bellowing war cry that stopped all battle within range, charged out of the stadium.

"I'll explain later sensei. Ja."

With that, the being wrapped part of its cloak around Naruto and lifted off towards where the Hokage was fighting. Kakashi shrugged and continued to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi and Orochimaru and the summoned ex-Kages watched in awe as a giant Shinigami-like being set Naruto down and grinned down at them.

Naruto stared at the red headed Sound kunoichi in front of him. She sure was pretty.

"What are you looking at fuckwad? Nothing you shitty Konoha ninja can do will break this thing." Naruto grinned nastily and extended his arm. Tayuya started to get worried as the being in black flowed into Naruto's hand forming into a large silver and black scythe with an open-mouthed skull that looked like the blade was its tongue. Naruto moved a short distance away from her, not noticing the occupants were watching him, and he swung.

Orochimaru smirked as Naruto swung the scythe. Nothing could break through that barrier. He ground his teeth in anger as the scythe cut through the barrier, shattering its cohesion. Naruto grinned at the shocked expression on the Sannin's face. He charged and swung.

The Sannin figured the weapon was what had cut the barrier. But he wasn't prepared to have to go on an immediate defensive when he drew his own weapon. Naruto was wielding the scythe like a master and his blows held massive strength behind them.

"What the hell is that weapon brat?"

"He's a summon." Naruto answered shortly and curtly. The Sannin and all three Hokages' eyes widened. They had never heard of a summon with the same power as Enma. Sarutobi quickly destroyed the heads of the other Shodai and Nidaime, having already figured out that was how to destroy them. He then attacked Orochimaru as well.

Orochimaru made to flee with a snarl on his face when Naruto's scythe tore through his right arm. It didn't sever it from his body, but cut it in half, length wise. Basically it was split in half from elbow down. The snake man gave a shriek of pain before being grabbed by his followers and disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi stared at the grinning Naruto when he felt a touch on his shoulder and looked over to see Enma watching the boy as well. **"Greg, is that you?"**

Sarutobi wondered who he was talking too until the scythe formed into the summon from before.

"**Hey Old monkey, and uhh... other old monkey! How's it hanging?**"

Naruto giggled at the affronted looks on both the monkey's and monkey man's faces.

"Thanks Greg, you were a big help."

"**No problem kid. Hey Enma, can you still get it up?"**

"**WHAAAAAAT?!" **

Sarutobi stared in shock at how pissed of Enma looked. He'd only seen that when he had failed to kill Orochimaru ten years ago.

The summons disappeared, leaving a bewildered old man and a cheekily grinning redhead.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Yeah you sure are"

Naruto realized he'd let his mouth get away from him when Sarutobi glared at him "You want to do D-ranks by yourself for the next two years?"

"NO!"

"I thought not."

"Crotchety old bastard..."Naruto muttered under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"NOTHING!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A few days later...**

Naruto smiled in relaxation. He was currently naked and face down on a bed with an equally naked Anko straddling his waist and working out kinks in his muscles.

A lot had happened in the last week or so. Sasuke had been sentenced to community service and Sarutobi had decided to retire as soon as a successor was found. The Namikaze clan house had be finished and furnished, Tazuna happily sharing a bottle of sake with Naruto in celebration.

Naruto had been granted compensation in the form of access to Uchiha clan scrolls. He barely regretted that he spitefully took the scroll with the most powerful fire techniques known to the clan. He had also been awarded pay for every enemy nin his summons had killed. The Minotaurs had caused quite a ruckus among the friendly ninja…the idea of being able to summon a small army was unheard of.

He and Anko had moved into the new clan house immediately. He had also paid Jiraiya to set up protection seals and a whole lot of other things. They turned out to be just in time as they found, pinpointed, and incapacitated Sasuke when he snuck in to try and copy Naruto while he was training.

He was greatly enjoying the back massage from Anko. The sadistic woman with a taste for blood had magic fingers. Naruto groaned as a particularly tense knot was worked out under her thumbs. Hinata had tried to give her virginity to Naruto but he had refused, citing that she should wait till they were married when they where sixteen. He didn't have a problem with Sakura as she would only sleep with him on when they were married.

He groaned deep in his throat as Anko's massage moved to his lower back and her lips attached themselves to the back of his neck. He sucked in a breath when she flipped him over and sank down onto his erect member.

Life was good…for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THE END!**

HAREM LIST.

ANKO

KURENAI

HINATA

SAKURA

TEMARI

TAYUYA

**The others I know who they are but I'm not putting them up here yet it will ruin the surprise so don't bug me about it.**

**As always read and review.**

**JA NE **

**Uncle Joe**


	4. NOTICE NOT ABANDONED

Hey folks since it's been so long since I last updated I figured you guys deserved an explanation from me, originally I plan to stick this onto the end of an actual update but since I dunno when thats gonna happen I can't do that. The fact of the matter is folks I am not abandoning anything (well except Angel of Darkness) the reason I haven't updated is because for the last year I have been doing my best to help my Mother through a battle with Cancer that has lasted almost three years, however even through this my Muse was still working and churning stuff out but my mother passed away quietly in her sleep roughly a month ago and my Muse stall out. It however seems to be digging itself out of whereever it went but Don't expect any updates till the new year ok folks, i'll try and get you guys a christmas present but I can't promise anything.

Thank you for your patience and stick with me folks I'm not dead yet.

Yours

Uncle Joe


End file.
